The Start of Something Better
by ReadingIsLife1
Summary: Beca had had a rough life. Until she went to Barden University, everything started looking up. She had a job doing what she loved, she was far as possible from her mother and step father, and she had made some pretty amazing friends. But one day it all changes for Beca. She thinks it will be for the worse, but it was the start of something better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first story I decided to go with, as lately its all Ive been reading and is what got me back into the mood for writing. And let me just say I love all the stories you guys have posted with these three... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!... **

**Ok so firstly. I must admit that Im straight. I just find these three as a couple completely amazing in the fact that they are all so different that they match perfectly. So when it comes to some things I may not write it the best way lol **

**Secondly, this is the first time Ive even posted or shown anyone anything Ive written, and Ive beent writing stories as long as I can remember. And it is slightly AU seeing with me changing a few things to better fit the story. I am gladly looking for reviews and criticizm. **

**Lastly Im dyslexic, which I know is a shocker considering how much I love to read and write, so sometimes my spelling and grammer is not the best so bare with me :D**

**And also there are some slight trigger warnings for abuse and stuff (not quite sure how the warning thing works). So please if its going to upset you dont read it and if you need someone to talk to I will gladly listen.**

**So with out further adue heres the first chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1- The night that changed it all.

"The new ICCA Champions, the BARDEN BELLAS" called the announcer from the front of the stage. At that moment three things made Beca Mitchell freeze. One, they had totally done it and were now the new champions. Two, this was the end of her time with two very important people to her as the season was now over. And three, those two people were now kissing infront of her like it was nothing. _I dont even know why its bothering me_ she thought to herself, but in the back of her mind she knew why it did. As arms wound their way around her neck pulling her into a bone crushing hug she was ripped from her own internal thought battle, and she couldnt help the laugh that left her as Amy screamed at her.

"YOU TOTALLY DID IT SHORTY, WE WON!" the aussie screamed.

"I only mixed the music, WE did the rest together." she replied with a small smile.

The next hour was madness and went by with such a blur that Beca almost didnt realize how she ended up there. The Bella's had ended up going to a club to celebrate their victory, the younger girls getting in with the help of Stacie knowing the bouncer, not that that had surprised the other girls. Beca now stood off to the side of the bar quickly finishing her sixth drink since arriving a half hour ago. She knew that drinking wouldnt stop the pain she felt forever, but for now it did and thats all she cared about.

How could they? How could they not tell her? How could she be mad? Mad that her two best friends found someone to be happy with. Sure, she had hoped one of them would of chosen her, but its not like she had made it a point to be known that she wanted them, either of them, even both of them. But it still did make up for the fact that they didnt say anything either. _Your so stupid, to think they cared, to think anyone cares._ Beca sighed and took a sip of her drink. _Dont you think I know that?_ she shot back at herself.

"Well hello there sexy" A deep voice said, pulling her from her thoughts for a second time that night.

Beca looked up at the man standing before her, he was handsome and was looking at her with a gaze filled with lust. She had to bite her tounge to keep from laughing at him. She was so not in the mood for a drunk collage boy hitting on her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, irratated, more at herself for coming out when she could have just gotten drunk in the hotel room, then at the boy before her.

"Well I was hoping to help you, you seem to be lost." he said with a smirk.

"Is that so? What would make you say that?" she asked quirking an eyebrow, a small smirk claiming her lips.

"You see, this is a club, not heaven..and you being an angle...well it just make sence that your lost" He said with a shrug and a smile.

Beca couldnt help but laugh, she laughed so hard she had leaned forward clutching her side with one hand and the other had landed on the mans arm. Unknowingly to Beca, the interaction she was having was being watch with the utmost scrutiny by a certian red head and blonde. Chloe and Aubrey were sitting across the club at a table with the rest of the Bellas who were all busy getting drunk and celebrating to notice that the two had gone stiff. They had been watching Beca on and off since they got there, not understanding why she had distanced herself from the rest of the group as soon as they arrived.

"What the hell is she doing?" Chloe asked, her hand that had been resting on Aubreys thigh, tightening a little at the sight.

"I dont know..." Aubrey replied, intertwining their fingers. Now that the bellas knew of their relationship, they were a little more open with the PDA. " Beca has been weird since the announcement of us winning"

Chloe sighed and couldnt help the rage that filled her when she saw Beca grab the mans arm laughing like she just heard the funniest thing ever. "Oh hell no.." she heard Aubrey whisper venimosly beside her, knowing she was seeing the same thing. Both women had come to realize that while they loved each other, they loved a certain short brunette just as much. Before they could think, they excused themselves from the table and headed to where the said brunette was talking with someone.

"That really was the stupidest pick up line Ive ever heard" Beca said, laughing again.

"Yea, well it got you to talk to me so its not so bad" he said smiling. "Im Jared"

"Beca" she replied, groaning a little when she noticed her drink was gone.

"Allow me" Jared said, calling over the bartender and ordering them both another one.

Before Beca could answer, someone cleared their throat behind them. Beca turned to see Aubrey and Chloe standing behind her. Aubrey stood with her arms across her chest, her foot taping slightly. While Chloe stood there looking between the three people infront of her, looking a little nervous and from some reason that Beca couldnt understand, hurt.

"You do realise that the Bellas are over there-" Aubrey said, pausing to point at the table that held the rest of the group. "Not over here with some random guy that youd probably catch something with just a kiss from" she finished, her voice carrying a little more bite then she had ment.

"Aubrey!" Chloe scolded. She was just as jealos as Brey was but Beca wouldnt understand why.

Which was right. Beca stood there staring at the blonde, her walls up so her emotions couldnt be seen, or so she thought. Her eyes showed nothing but regret, anger, and most of all hurt as she looked at the two seniors. "Excuse me but hes not some stranger. Hes Jared" Beca said. "And since when do you care who I spend time with anyways?" She said a little more quietly, hoping no one had heard her.

"We are celebrating your aca-awesomeness and our win Becs" Chloe said, chosing to let the comment from the brunette slide.

"Yea well Jared and I are celebrating all on our own" Beca replied, taking the drink Jared had bought her,downing it, and then his hand. "And we will be moving it else where" she spat back at the two seniors who stood dumbfounded as she walked towards the exit.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey asked as she watched the short brunette walk away from them, _and what the hell was that look in her eyes...she looked..hurt_ she thought to barely initiated touching them, and the three of them were closer ever since Brey had given the pitch pipe to Beca, but she had just full on grabed the mans hand and stalked off. Chloe just gave her a worried look and pulled her back to the table with their friends. As much as they both wanted to follow her, they knew she had put they was that they had fought so hard to break down, right back up and that chasing her down would only cause more damage.

They had made their way back to the hotel shortly after in hopes of catching Beca when she came in, knowing that Cynthia Rose had talked the small brunette to swich rooms with her for them. The seniors had something to tell her, thats why they had gotten CR to help. But now the just wanted to figure out what had caused their friend to put the walls up again. Sighing Chloe flopped on the bed on her stomach. "Do you think she will sleep with him?" was out of her mouth before she could stop it. The words said in a voice that was small and hurt.

Aubrey's heart broke for her girlfriend, she hated seeing the usually bubbly girl down. Dont get her wrong, she was just as down, but couldnt let Chloe be. "I dont know babe, I dont know what happened tonight..But I know she has no choice but to come back here...to us" The blonde said as she laid down next to her girlfriend. She then noticed the tears that streaked down the red heads face. "Aww Chlo dont cry" she whispered as she wiped the tear away.

"I know...but it hurt to see her leave with him...shes supposed to be with us right now." Chloe said as she opened her watey blue eyes to look into equally watery green ones.

"I know it did, but crying isnt going to fix it...we have to do that ourselves. And dont worry, she will be with us, just not as soon as we had hoped" Aubrey pulled Chloe up to lay on her. Tucking the red head's head under her chin, she wraped her arms tightly around her. _We should have told her sooner...maybe she doesnt know how we feel.._ The blonde wondered to herself. "Just try and rest okay? We will figure it out tomorrow" After kissing Chloe good night Aubrey turned the lights off and pulled her girlfriend closer. She was gonna kill Beca for hurting Chloe, and herself, right after she kissed her senceless.

* * *

A few blocks away, Beca sat in a typical males apartment. There were beer cans every where along with take out boxes. There was a low thud of music that was coming from somewhere outside and Beca was seriously rethinking what she was doing. Yea she was mad and hurt that her two best friends, who she may or may not care for as more then friends, were a couple and didnt tell her. But what good would fucking some random guy do. Its not like he knew her, knew that this was something she just didnt do. _Not like they know me..._ She thought.

Beca was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadnt noticed that Jared had his hand on her thigh and was kissing down her neck. It wasnt untill he bit down pretty hard that she was released from her thoughts. "What the fuck?!" she screamed, a hand sooting to the spot that was now burning.

"What?" He asked, pulling back but not moving his hand. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

What she wanted. Ha!. If only she could have what she wanted. _You mean who you want.._ Her inner voice said. She scoffed at herself and the situation. She just wanted to stop feeling all togther. Before she knew what she was doing, she surged forward and crashed her lips to his. For about fifteen minutes they lay tangled in each other on the couch making out. As the drunken cloud started lifting from her head Beca couldnt help but start cringing at the fact someone was touching her. Breaking away from him she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Stop Jared" She said, pushing his chest a little.

"Come on...we are having fun" he whispered in her ear as he slid his hand up her shirt.

"Seriously dude, I mean it stop" She said again, a little more forcfully this time, pushing him harder.

When he contiued on like she didnt say anything, she started fighting against his hold. Taking her hands in one of his, he pinned them above her head, his grip tightening more every time she moved.

"You started this, now we are going finish it" he said, his eyes showing nothing, being so drunk, she wasnt sure if he noticed what was really happening. With what was going on and the words he had said, she had spiralled into a memory she had tried so hard to forget. When she continued to fight against him he pulled back his free hand and punched her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt and heard the bone in her nose break. As the blood started to gush out her nose, she found the strength she needed to try and break free. Kneeing him in the groin, she ripped her hands from his grasp and pushed him to the floor. Jumping up she grabbed her coat and bag and ran. Out the door, out of the building, and just kept running like it would stop the memories from washing over her.

Beca was torn between reality and memories. Each step she took the more she got lost in herself. _You ungrateful little piece of shit._ The voice of her step-father filled her head. _NO! Your the piece of shit..that ruined everything..ruined me.._ Her mind screamed back. Before she knew it she was back at the hotel, not caring how she looked she ran into the lobby avoiding the stares she was receiving. Instead of taking the elevator she ran up the fourteen flights of stairs and to the door of her room. Taking the key out of her bag she quickly let herself in and threw the do not disturb sign up , knowing Stacie would be returning soon. She hope the girl found somewhere else to bunk because she wasnt leting her in the room.

Striping down she made her way to the bathroom and into the shower. As she finally let the night catch up to her she screamed into the warm water that was turning pink and red as it washed away the now drying blood. Sinking to the ground, Beca let the sobs rack her body. _What are you crying for, you know you liked it._ _And you better not tell anyone cuz they wont believe you_, came the voice of her step father once more.

Hours later, long after the water had run cold, Beca finally pulled herself from the shower wrapping a towel around her. She walked over to the sink and mirror and looked at herself. Both eyes were black and blue, there was a cut on the bridge of her nose, and her nose it self was was also a bruise and teeth marks on her neck from where he had bit her. _Great...just great..._ she thought to herself as she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Not feeling like being bothered with dressing, she climbed into the bed. Beca had been so wrapped up in her own head and thoughts she hadn't noticed two bodies in the bed next to hers. The pair had been drunk and had cried more before falling asleep so they hadn't woken up at the scream. She laid back against the pillows and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. Before she knew she was even asleep, she was woken up a shout of her name follow by the blankets being pulled from her body. Opening an eye she looked to find the culprate that had woke her was none other then the red head she had tried so hard to ignore the night before.

"What the hell Beca?! What happened to you?!" Chloe shouted, causing a previously sleeping blonde to shoot up from the bed and Beca to groan in frustration as she realised she and CR had swapped rooms so she could spend alone time with Stacie. "fuck..." she muttered to herself as she dropped her head back down and put an arm over her eyes only to flich and hiss in pain, the two people she wanted to see the least of at that moment were staring at her.

"Nothing?" she replied, though it came out more as a question.

* * *

**A/N Ok...So...What did ya think? And be honest, I wont be upset..much..lol kidding. Anyways I know its kind of a downer starter chapter, but it was nessicary for the next chapter..which I actually had written first and got this story going, but now Im rewriting to fix a couple things lol So again, please tell me what you thought and I hope you want to see what comes next because its gonna be aca-awesome :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Struggle.

**A/N So as you can tell in the first chapter, Im changing it to a step-father instead of a step-mother thats the bad guy, I know I know, we all like Shelia being that bad guy..well woman lol...but for what Im writing it has to be that way lol And OMG! thanks for the reviews...Ive never really been sure if I could write well. You guys totally made my day! **

**Now theres a slight trigger warning in this on for mention of self harm. I personally have been in that place and know how hard it is get out of and stay out of it. So if for any reason you feel the need to talk to some one, Im right here *points to self* and am more then happy to chat and make new friends. (Im totally a people person if you cant tell lol ) **

**Ok ok..Chapter 2 here we go, enjoy and as alway please please please tell me what you think :D **

* * *

_"What the hell Beca?! What happened to you?!" Chloe shouted, causing a previously sleeping blonde to shoot up from the bed and Beca to groan in frustration as she realised she and CR had swapped rooms so she could spend alone time with Stacie. "fuck..." she muttered to herself as she dropped her head back down and put an arm over her eyes only to flich and hiss in pain, the two people she wanted to see the least of at that moment were staring at her. _

_"Nothing?" she replied, though it came out more as a question._

"Nothing?! That sure as fuck doesnt look like nothing" Aubrey yelled, walking closer to Beca.

"Im fine..." Beca said, not opening her eyes "Its not like I havent been through worse" she said so quietly she was sure no one else heard her.

"Well I can clearly see your nose is broken and needs to be reset" Chloe stated, moving to the other side of the bed and climbed up next to Beca. Only then did the small brunettes eyes open, well as much as they could do to the slight swelling that had occured while she slept. Looking at the clock she saw that it was just after ten in the morning. "And what do you mean you've been through worse" the red head continued, ignoring the look Aubrey shot at her.

Beca groaned and sat up against the head board. "Nothing...and Im not going to a hospital so just forget it"

"Im pre med, you dont need to go to the hospital...Ill fix it" Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca's arm, only to pull it back when the brunette hissed in pain. Looking from Beca's face which showed her trying to fight the pain, to the spot on Becas arm she had touch, Aubrey and Chloe both sucked a breath in. The girls wrists were covered in dark purple blueish bruises, that almost looked liked a hand mark.

"Seriosly, what the fuck happened Beca?!" It Chloe's turn to yell at Beca. Neither senior missed the unconsious flinch that Beca gave at the yelling. Sighing Chloe got of the bed. "Ill be right back...I need to get ice for after I reset your nose.." Chloe said as she walked towards the door. "Brey...can you come here for a sec" she called over her shoulder to her blonde girlfriend.

Aubrey had been lost in thought looking at the tiny brunette that was laying in the bed infront of her. She had been trying to keep her thoughts from jumping to conclusions to what had happened, and prayed she was wrong in what she thought. Beca had always been the strong one, the one to take care of everyone. Now she sat in the bed and Aubrey could tell she was fighting her conscious to stay in the room with them. The pain and torment that was fighting behind the dark blue eyes she loved so much was killing Aubrey. Who could have done something like this to their Beca. "Dont. Move." She said looking at the brunette thats was looking any where but her. Aubrey quickly followed Chloe to the door of their room.

"Oh my god Brey" Chloe said throwing herself into the blondes arms.

"I know babe." She replied sliding her arms around Chloe's waist, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and pulling her close. After a minute they released each other. "Go get the ice and tell the girls to go explore the city with out us today, that way we can take care of Beca and sort everything out."

With a quick kiss Chloe was out the door. Returning to the bedroom, Aubrey couldnt help but gasp a little at the sight she saw. Beca, the strong, smart mouthed, stubborn, little pain in her side, was curled up with her knees to her chest and tears rolling down her face. Without thinking Aubrey was in the bed pulling Beca into her arms, and it was just want Beca had wanted even if it emotional hurt to have the blondes arms around her. Beca tucked her face into the crook of her blonde captians neck and continued to cry quietly. After a few minutes Aubrey tightened her hold on the brunette as Beca relaxed against Aubrey. Aubrey's scent washed over her and slowly slid her arms to snake around the blondes waist.

"Beca...sweetie..can you tell me what happened...cuz Im pretty sure it wasnt nothing." Brey asked quietly after another minute or two. Beca let out a small breath that Aubrey couldnt help but to shiver at as it went right across her skin into her soul, which Beca did notice but was to lost to wonder what it meant. With a sigh, Beca looked up into Breys green eyes.

"That guy I left with last night..." Was all she said before Chloe came walking back in. "The girls said they hope you two feel better as I told them you were both totes hungover and I was gonna pla-" she stopped talking at she took in the sight of the two girls in the bed. Before she could even think about how cute it was, Beca was out of Aubreys arms and across the room. "Im sorry..Chloe..Im so sorry..." was all they heard before the bathroom door was being slamed closed.

"Beca!" both seniors had called out to her as she ran to the bathroom. Sharing a look, the realization of what had upset thier tiny little brunette the night before hit them, and why she had just locked herself in the bathroom.

"Beca" Chloe said, moving closer to the door that seperated the two seniors from the girl the both loved. "Its okay...I swear"

"Okay?!" Beca asked, well more like screamed at the door infront of her. She stood with her head against it, her hands on either side, figthing to stay in the present again as her thoughts threatened to take her to her past. _Always a fuck up, arnt you?_ Beca slammed her head against the door to get her mind to shut up. "How is it ok? I was just laying in bed, in your girlfriends arms...theres nothing ok with that" _as much as I wish it was_ she finished in her head. Beca couldnt be here with them, not in the state she was it. Beca needed to get her shit together and the two people that filled her every thought being together and her being locked in a room with them wasnt helping. But she couldnt bring herself to shut them out completely, becasue after all they were her two best friends and she would rather be dead then not at least have that.

Chloe opened her mouth to try and sooth Beca, but before she could even take a breath in the door was being pulled open. The look on Beca's face broke both Aubrey's and Chloe's hearts simultaneously. She looked defeated and distant, but most of all she just looked broken.

"Becs" Chloe whispered as she moved a little closer to her, relieved when Beca didnt move away. Pushing a stray strand of Beca's hair behind the younger girls ear, Chloe stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" It was always her go to answer for that question. Her eyes were cast down to the floor and her arms wrapped around her sides like she would fall apart at any second.

"Wanna try again? And this time, lets keep the lying to a minimum please" Aubrey scoffed. She knew she shouldnt be getting mad, she wanted to help Beca but couldnt if the freshman if she refused to tell them what was wrong and what had happened.

Chloe and Beca eyes shot up to Aubrey. "Brey.." Chloe scolded her girlfriend. "Im sorry...I..I just want to help her and shes shutting us out like we dont care..." Aubrey said softly, looking ashamed.

Now it was Beca's turn to scoff, anger rising in her and pushing out everything else. _Well thats one way to clear your mind.._ She laughed softly to herself. "Well maybe thats because you don't care. Or at least you shouldn't" She said brushing past the two seniors that now stood there with their mouths hanging open. "Its not like you dont have each other to worry about let alone some poor excuse like me" she mumbled as she crawled back into the bed. When she took a deep breath, she wanted to scream all over again, the damn bed smelled like Aubrey now.

"Excuse me?" "Whats that supposed to mean" Both seniors said at the same time.

Beca laughed out loud this time, but it sound much darker then her laugh normally sounded. "Well lets see...You and Aubrey are a thing right?" Beca said looking at Chloe. Had she looked at Aubrey, she wouldnt have been able to stay as mad because being surrounded by her smell and the look on her face would have had Beca's resolve slipping again. When neither denied it she looked up to the ceiling laughing again. "Thats what I thought. So you two have your own things to worry about with each other. And none of that includes me. Not that I blame you, Id be with either of you too. Your both amazing." She sighed and looked back at them with a sad smile before rolling onto her side so all she could see was the city outside their window because she definately didnt want to look at them after she said the next part. "And I know that Im just some stupid, young, no good sorry excuse for a person, that doesnt even deserve your friendship."

As the words that Beca said sunk in, both Chloe and Aubrey couldnt help the gasp that came. "Why would you even think those things about yourself let alone say them to us?" Chloe scolded as she moved to kneel in front of Beca, wiping away the tear that was escaping from the younger girls eye. "Its the truth, thats why" Beca whispered as she closed her eyes tight. She couldnt bear to look at the love and sympythy that was in Chloes eyes.

Chloe looked at Aubrey, their mouths open in shock once again. The were having a silent conversation about how to go about this. After Aubrey nodded Chloe placed her hand on Beca's face to get the girl to look at her again. "Dont you dare say things like that about yourself infront of us ever again, because they are most certainly not true" Chloe said when Beca had finally opened her eyes. "We both love you Becs, of course we worry about you and care."

"Shes right you know...and thats why I snapped at you earlier, because you were being such a brat about things,and we just want to help and Im sorry." Aubrey said, crawling up the bed to lay on her side behind Beca,placing an arm around the small girls waist, smiling a little when she didnt pull away. "And if you ever say things like that, Ill sick the wolves on you"

Beca laughed, geninuely laughed for the first time since this all started (which may have only been a day, but in her mind had been forever). "Yea, cuz we all know the wolves in the oath was 'Dixie Chicks serious' " She said when she found her breath again. Ok, so maybe they did love her. It just wasnt the kind of love she had hoped for from them. But she could live with that she guessed, so long as it meant she could keep her two best friends.

"Ok lets get you fixed up, because we totes are gonna have a movie day today seeing as its just us" Chloe smiled as Beca's smirk grew a little at the sound of "just us". Nodding, Beca sat up against the back board once more, Aubrey doing the same next to her. "This is probably gonna really hurt, but it should pass and I have some asprin that will help with the pain." Beca nodded again and because all of a sudden shes a total pussy, she laces her fingers with Aubreys in a death grip. She knows why she scared but she'd never say anything to them, because she didnt want them to know how true her earlier words really were.

"Ok ok just do it already" Beca said finally, sub conciously jerking away from Chloe's hands that hadnt even moved towards her face yet causing her head to hit the wall. "ow...damn it" she growled.

The two senoirs couldnt help themselves as the broke into laughter. They had never seen Beca so jumpy and scared at the thought of pain. "Fir- First of all I didnt even move" Chloe started between laughes "And second, your acting like a baby it will be over before you know it" she said when she and Aubrey finally composed themselves.

"First of all, Im not a baby, Im a bad ass. And secondly I..I..Well I have no secondly I just wanted to mock you and tell you Im a bad ass" Beca said, smirking at the red head ignoring her comment about the flinch. "but seriously, get it over with already"

Chloe just smirked back at the brunette,something that she had picked up from spend so much time with the DJ, and moved to place her figers on the sides of Beca's nose. "Ok on the count of three...One..." CRACK!. And then scream. The two sounds both coming from Beca, the crack being her nose sliding into place.

After a few minutes of cursing and whining Beca finally opened her eyes. "What the fuck Chlo? What happened to on three?"

Chloe just shrugged with a smile, while Aubrey was chuckling next to Beca. Aubrey brought their intertwined hands to rest on her knee. As she was looking over the brusies she noticed a few scars that she had never seen before,due to the fact that this was the first time either senior had seen her wrists without the shit load of bracelettes she normal wore. "Beca? What are these?" Aubrey asked looking closer at them, almost sure she already knew answer, and no, their Beca wouldnt do that to herself. She hoped.

_Oh shit..oh shit...shit shit shit_ started playing through Beca's mind as she yanked her arm from Aurbeys grip and wrapped both arms around her stomache. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Really not wanting to go down that road with them right now she opted for a compromise in the "deep talk and feelings bullshit" department. "If you leave that alone for another day...Ill tell you what happened last night" She said softly, looking at her lap.

* * *

**A/N And there you have it...Chapter 2 bitches! Considering the high the reviews left me on, I could seem to end the chapter once I started fixing and adding things, I think I ended up changing most of it lol Let me know what you thought :D Do not despair though, Ive already started chapter 3 which will either be up tonight as well or tomorrow when I get home from work, and seeing as I have the following day off there will be even more to come soon :D Thanks again guys, Im glad you enjoyed! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YOU GUYS ARE ACA-AWESOME! Thanks so much for the reviews. So this chapter is a little bit more happy, as you guys deserve a up beat chapter for being so awesome :) And yes, I post the last paragraph of each chapter in the begining of each new one because if any of you are anything like me, sometimes you forget what story is what until you read the last part of the last chapter lol **

* * *

_**Oh shit..oh shit...shit shit shit**__ started playing through Beca's mind as she yanked her arm from Aurbeys grip and wrapped both arms around her stomache. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Really not wanting to go down that road with them right now she opted for a compromise in the "deep talk and feelings bullshit" department. "If you leave that alone for another day...Ill tell you what happened last night" She said softly, looking at her lap. _

Chapter 3- The Truth

Aubrey and Chloe didnt even have to think. Beca was slowly returning to her normal self and they wouldnt push her back into her shell by pressuring her to talk about something that obviously had a lot of mean and would no doubt be extremely hard for her to talk about. So instead the took the compromise. "Of course...Just know that when your ready to tell us, we will listen. That nothing from your past is gonna change how we feel about you, or that we will leave. " Chloe said pushing Beca gently to move over so she could join the two of them on the bed.

Beca's eyes closed as the warth and scents of the two seniors filled her senses. It calmed her more then anything, it always did. She never questioned it though, because she knew if she did she would no doubt ruin it. She jumped a little when Chloe and Aubrey each took a hand and intertwined their fingers before she could wrap them around herself again. As they went to release her hands, Beca panicked for some reason and held on to them tighter. They felt Beca tense when they went to pull away before crushing her hold on them. Understanding, the tightened thier hold on the small girls hands. "Its ok Becs. We are right here" Aubrey said softly, rubbing her thumb across the back of Beca's hand.

"Right." she said more to herself then them. Opening her eyes she let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. "So that guy I left with...we ended up at his place because I said I didnt really want to be anywhere crowded ,because you know that I hate crowds, and he said we could go back to his place and that he had beer and liquor so we could still drink. So I said ok, because I just wanted to get a drunk as I could" Sighing she leaned head back against the wall and continued. "So after a bit, and a lot more alchol, I was finally numb and lost in my own mind. So I didnt realise he had started kissing my neck with his hand on my thigh untill he bit down, hard." Beca moved her hair that had covered the mark for most of their interactions this morning.

Aubrey's grip tightened on her hand as she looked at the mark, and Chloe had moved her free hand to softly brush across it. It was a nasty looking bruise that clearly held teeth imprints in it. Before either one of them could speak, Beca continued. "I asked him what the fuck he was doing and he said that he thought that thats what I had wanted. " she paused, she didnt know if she should tell them why she kissed him, deciding to skip it she continued. "Next thing I knew we were making out, and when he slid his hand under my shirt I- I -" She shook her head trying to clear the emotions from her head because she definately didnt want to slip back into the memories that she had the night before with her friends their. Her heart ached a little as she realized that she had just finally admit to herself that they would only be friends. So to push the pain down she quickly finished the story. "I told him to stop and he said that I started it so I should finish it and I started fighting him and he punched me and then I kneed him in the nutz and got free and came back here..."

Aubrey was off the bed faster then either of the other two could blink. She was pacing infront of the bed, rage pouring off of her in waves. The sudden out burst and the pacing that the blonde had done, surprised Beca and made her wonde what she had done wrong. She instantly missed the feel of the other woman besides her. "That bastard...that FUCKING bastard..." Chloe and Beca were both surprised by the cuss word that had just come from Aubreys mouth, she never swore. The two seniors were fuming, at the man and at themselves. Beca was supposed to be thiers, and they were suposed to take care of her and protect her. How dare anyone do this to her.

"Im so sorry..I should of just gone to the table when you told me..Im sorry" Beca had started crying again, and curled into Chloe, her arms around the red heads neck and her face pressed tight into the crook of her neck. Chloe slid her arms around the sobbing brunette and held her close, tears running down her own face. She laid her head down against Beca's and closed her eyes, pulling the girl closer still.

"Becs, there is nothing..nothing you should be apologizing for. If anything it us that owe you an apology" Aubrey said softly as she crawled back into the bed with her two favorite girls. She wiped the tears of both of there faces and decided to see if she could make them happier. "We know that you saw us kiss after the ICCA's and we know that it hurt you. But we didnt mean for it to hurt you." Aubrey sighed a little when Beca tensed against Chloe, but neither girl was letting her run from this conversation. "In fact we didnt even mean for you to find out that way. We were supposed to go to club and celebrate and then come back here and tell you th-" Beca cut her off.

"That your toghter, I get it. No need to keep reminding me" her voice a little harsher then she ment it. "I dont care...well I do..but I cant lose either of you as a friend so Im just gonna do my best to let it go"

"Excuse you...but thats not what I was going to say" Aubrey said, her temper rising a little. Beca alway seemed to rattle her and fight with her on any and everything, and while most of the time Aubrey enjoyed it, at this moment she found it annoying.

"What Aubrey is trying to say Beca, is that we were gonna get you drunk and then tell you we love you" Chloe said simply, like that fixed everything.

"I already know that-"

"No Beca, like love you love you...as in we cant stop thinking about you, or how your lips would feel against ours, or you naked between us, or that if anyone touched you we'd probably kill them...kind of love..." Chloe said talking over Beca with a small smile on her lips, knowing that Beca didnt know what they meant, and she had now gone still in her attempt to free herself from Chloe's arms.

"As in, Beca, Chloe and I are in love with you. Both of us. And we want you to be with us, for us to be yours and you to be ours" Aubrey said matter of factly like.

Beca lifter her head to look at the two women that meant everything to her. She had expected to see, she doesnt really know, maybe laughter in their faces, like it was a joke. Instead she saw nothing but love and longing and sorrow. Which surprised her more then anything. The two women that made her want to forget everything about her past and just be happy for once and whom she had known since they sang together in the pool before the ICCA's that she was so totally in love with, had just said they loved her.

For the second time that morning Beca broke down crying droping her head in her hands, she really needed to pull her shit together because bad asses dont cry. Before she knew it she was engulfed in two sets of arms, making a Beca sandwhich out of her and she couldnt help but smile.

"Aww baby dont cry..please..." Chloe said, not really caring that she had used the pet name for Beca.

"But...Why?" Beca asked softly, lifting her head to looked at them. It was a why for a few things. Why they wanted her, why they loved her, why they were sorry when they had just made her feel happier then she had in a long time. Aubrey looked at Beca, watching the emontions flicker across her dark blue eyes and in that moment she knew what Beca meant when she asked why. She wanted nothing more then to sooth those evil thoughts that ran around the tiny brunettes mind. "And these are not sad tears...I promise"

Beca took a breath and steadied herself before leaping out of her comfortzone and putting all her trust in the two amazing women that had just confessed thier love for her. "I love you both too...Last night...I was hurt, and thats why I left with Jared."

Aubrey and Chloe release the breath that they hadnt known they were holding until Beca said she loved them back. Chloe squealed and threw her arms around Beca holding her tight."This is totes amazing...Aubrey was sure you didnt feel the same...but I knew..I just knew" she said, returning to her bubbly self.

Aubrey on the other hand, had tensed and released a small growl at the sound of the mans name. "Bastard..." she said once again.

"Brey..its ok babe, shes ok and here with us now" Chloe said softly, placing a hand on the blondes cheek, rubbing her thumb softly against it. Beca just looked at Aubrey, she could see the rage that was simmering in the green eyes she loved so much, along with regret. "Brey can get really jealous...and she...we blame ourselves for what happened to you" Chloe told Beca when the girl went to open her mouth to ask what was wrong.

Beca was shocked, she had never had someone be jealous over her. She was even more suprised that they blamed themselves. With a smirk she moved so she was kneeling between them, and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. "First of all...its cute that your jealous..." She said looking at Brey. "And secondly, it wasnt your fault. It was mine. I only stayed so distant from you because I knew that I wouldnt be able to be around you, either of you, without wanting to kiss the fuck out of you both...So to make it easier I got drunk and kissed someone else because never in my life would I have thought youd both love me. I wouldnt deserve one of you, let alone both."

Beca waited for her words to sink in, and when the jealousy showed in both girls eyes, she took that moment to seal thier relationship together. Beca leaned forward and kissed Aubrey with all the passion, love, and thankfulness she could, and after she felt the tension leave the blonde, she turned and kissed Chloe with just as much emotion. Aubrey moaned softly at the sight of her girls kissing, causing the two to break apart.

"Better?" Beca asked with a smirk, sitting back on her heels. Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other smiling and surged forward taking Beca to the bed. Aubrey kissed her while Chloe made busy with placing a very nice sized hickey on the side of her neck smiling all the while that she had now marked Beca as theirs.

"Much.." Aubrey said huskily as she pulled away from her slightly and settling on her side next to Beca, making sure to get as close as she could to the tiny frame.

"I agree...much better" Chloe said with a smirk as she looked at her handy work on the brunettes neck before settling in the same potion as Aubrey on Beca's other side. While they would be able to hide the one that she had gotten from Jared, there was no way to hide Chloes.

"Good..Im glad...So what are the plans for today?" Beca asked as she wrapped an arm around each girl, pulling them even closer. While they all knew that there were things to talk about about the relationship part of it, and Beca knew she should tell the girls a few things from her past if they were going to be together, none of them wanted to worry about that at that moment. They just wanted to enjoy being together. "Besides going out, because Im sure I look like a raccoon right now..." she said, pouting just a little.

Chloe laughed at the sight and kissed the pouted lips softly. "Well seeing as I told the girls that I was playing doctor...we should do just that" she said huskily as she pulled away, and then chuckled at the looks Aubrey and Beca were giving each other at her bad sex pun.

"Ill pass...Last time I played doctor with you, you said on the count of three..and we know how that went...sure as shit no three in there" Beca said with her usual smirk in place.

"Oh that was just sooo funny..Ha Ha..." Chloe pouted.

"Aww Chlo, I was just kidding" Beca said chuckling and kissing the pout away. Beca yawned and cloesd her eyes. "Im just kinda tired actually...so if you guys wanna go out with the Bellas or something you can.." Beca didnt really want them to go, but even now she was still a little afraid to tell them she just wanted them to stay.

"It doesnt work like that Mitchell. If your tired, WE will take a nap together and then decide what WE are gonna do later" Aubrey said softly as she pulled the blanket over them. Beca just smiled and kissed the top of her head before slowly letting herself fall to sleep. Chloe and Aubrey wore matching smiles as the linked their fingers together and rested their now intertwined arms gently on Beca's stomach before drifting off to sleep themselves.

* * *

**A/N Soooo...What did you think? Did I do a good job with getting our three girls together? I always reread my chapters and change things so Im almost never satisfied fully with what I post, but I feel I did a good job lol Thanks again for your reviews guys, they are amazing and make me feel like I some what know what Im doing. Things are gonna get a little...i dont know...down i guess..over the next couple chapters, but I promise...you totally wont see whats coming :D As always review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**And you should totally check out ****Silence**** by KissKendrick if you havent already cuz yea its totally one of the best stories EVER! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okally Dokally Folks lol This chapter is like I said, a little dark and such. But its nessisarry for the next chapter and after that one, I promise you a few chapters of happy happy fluffy joy stuff lol Hope you enjoy.**

**There are definately trigger warnings for this chapter for abuse and mention of sexual abuse. As always if you need someone to talk to, Im always here :D**

* * *

_"It doesnt work like that Mitchell. If your tired, WE will take a nap together and then decide what WE are gonna do later" Aubrey said softly as she pulled the blanket over them. Beca just smiled and kissed the top of her head before slowly letting herself fall to sleep. Chloe and Aubrey wore matching smiles as the linked their fingers together and rested their now intertwined arms gently on Beca's stomach before drifting off to sleep themselve. _

Chapter 4- The Nightmares of the Past.

**Beca was 14 about to turn 15 when her mom finally remarried after her father had left when she was 5 , and he rarely contacted them as the years past. John had been really nice at first. He had help Beca get all the equipment that she had needed to really start making her mixes. They way he was with her mom was like a fairytale. Beca should have know then that something was wrong, cuz fairytales werent real. One day, about six months into the marriage things had started to change, John stopped being nice and started drinking. It wouldnt have been so bad if he was a nice drunk, but that was wishful thinking on her part. **

**The first time he had hit Beca, her mother had done something about it, although it resulted in her getting hit as well, in Beca's mind at least she had done something about it. But Beca soon realised that no, her mother would not try and stop it, and no she wouldnt so much as hold her after because she was so afraid of the man she had married. The day of her 16th birthday, Beca lost all (well the little that remained after almost two years of Johns outbursts) love and respect for her mother and had lost (what was left of her) herself completely. **

**Beca sat in her room at her desk. She had the black out curtians pulled shut so her room was complete darkness aside from the glow of her laptop. She didnt really have friends, and its not like the exuse for parents she had would do anything for her, so there she sat all alone. Even though they had come from the evil spawn that was her stepfather, her music and equipment were her saving grace. Lost in her world of music, the fingers of one hand absently tapping to the beat of the music and the other fixing things, Beca didnt realise that John had found his way into her bubble once again. **

**It wasnt until her headphone were yanked from her head, sending her laptop crashing to the ground, that she knew he was there. **

**"What the fuck John?!" Beca screamed at him as she picked her laptop from the ground. The screen was cracked and as she saw it flicker a few times as if taking its last breaths and then go out, she died right along with it. "You drunk piece of shit" she muttered under her breath thinking he couldnt hear her. **

**"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked, his words slurring a little. **

**"Nothing...just..please, get out" she said, trying her best to keep her anger down, because the last time she had let it out on him, he had "taught her whose the man". She shivered at the memories, which didnt go unnoticed by John.**

**"But I have a present for you.." He said quietly as he walked over and closed her bedroom door. "And I promise your going to enjoy every second of it." He walked over to her, grabbing her arms roughly and threw her onto her bed. They had been here before, but some how she knew this time was going to be differnt. John had grown tired of just emotional and physical abuse against her so he had esscalated a few months back, claiming her virginity with it.**

**"Please john...not today...just..not today" She cried out, tears running down her face. He had back handed her so hard that she saw stars and after the second one she didnt see anything. Not that she would have wanted to anyways. When she woke, she wince as she went to sit up. Looking down she saw blood seeping through her shirt she saw a word carved into the skin of her stomach. She hadnt cried, like full on sobbing wreck cried, in a year, but in that one moment she cried because she knew she would never be the same again.**

* * *

"NO! STOP!" Beca's panicked voice filled the hotel room, causing her two girlfriends to jump up in bed. They looked down to see the tiny brunette flailing around in the bed, fighting with an ,to them, imaginary enemy. "Please John, no.."

"Beca, sweetie wake up" Aubrey said gently, trying to shake her awake.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Beca screamed, still trapped in her nightmare, causing Aubrey to take back her hands.

"Baby, its just a nightmare...your ok...your here with me and Brey." Chloe said quietly, looking from the now tossing and turning girl, who was crying,to Aurbrey who had a similar look of confusion and worry on her face as Chloe did. Aubrey pulled Beca up into her arms and to rest in her lap, resting her head in the crook of Aubreys neck.

"Shhh..its ok" She tried to calm Beca again. "Wake up" she said a little more firmly. Beca woke with a start, tensing for a minute before she realised it had just been the nightmare and that she was currently being held by Aubrey and staring it to the bluest eyes she had ever seen knowing it was Chloe, and grabbing onto Aubrey as tight as she could as she let the last of her sobs rack her body.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled away from Aubrey a little. "Im sorry.."

"Dont be sorry babe" Aubrey said softly, brushing the last of Becas tears away. "it was just a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked queitly, moveing closer to both girls.

Beca didnt say anything as she thought. She would have to tell them eventually, between the nightmares that haunted her from time to time and the simple fact that they were in a relationship and would no doubt end up being intimate, it was bound to come out. Sighing she removed herself from their touch, not missing the sudden hurt look that took over their faces. She didnt think on it to much, sure that once she told them the only look she would get would be disgust.

"John...he is, well was, my step- father." She quietly told them of how he had been her mom's knight in shining armour at the time, but how that had quickly turn out to be a mask, hiding such an evil person behind it. She told them of how he would get drunk, and if she so much as breathed at him the wrong way, it would set him off in violent rage. Now came the hard part, the part that would make her lose them, and sub-consiously she put more space between them.

"And one day it wasnt enough to just yell at me, or smack me around a few times. He needed more...and all I had left was..." She could never bring herself to say what he had really done, not even to the police, but thankfully they had only needed her to say so much to get what they needed to put John away for a long time, so she just motioned to herself, her body.

The whole time Beca had spoke, Aubrey and Chloe did their best to keep their emotions in check, knowing full well that Beca didnt open herself up like this often,well at all really, and if they did or said the wrong thing she would shut herself up like there was no tomorrow. They looked at each other, prossecing what they had just been told. Beca had just told them that her step-father, a man that was supposed to proctect her, had taken advatage of her as much as anyone could.

"So there you go...now you know why I dont let people touch me, or why I dont let people in behind my walls...and now you know how utterly disgusting and unworthy I am...so you can leave now, dont worry I wont be mad...I just had hoped Id at least of gotten a few months of happiness before this came out" Beca said not daring to look up at them.

Chloe and Aubrey gasped slightly. Beca really thought this would make them leave? Make them love her less? If anything it made them want to protect her all the more and show her that some people really mean it when they say they love you and that they would always be there.

"Beca Marie Mitchell" Aubrey said sternly, getting Beca's attention and put her hand under her chin forcing Beca to look at her. "We are not going anywhere, what happened to you was not your fault, and it sure as hell doesnt change anything and i do mean anything about the way we feel about you"

"And your not disgusting and unworthy. Your beautiful, and smart, and funny. Strong and, and just amazing. And me and Aubrey are all the better for knowing you, and for loving you and being loved by you" Chloe said before Beca could even argue.

"And we promise, to never, ever let anything like that happen to you again." Aubrey finished before leaning forward to kiss Beca softly.

Beca sat there looking back an forth between the two most amazing girls she had ever met. She couldnt believe that they knew the darkest,dirtest part of her, and still wanted to be with her. "I. Love. You. Both, so much." she finally whishpered, breaking the silence.

"We love you too" they said together before laying down and cuddling with her. Beca knew that she still had one more big thing to tell them, but she really couldnt deal with anymore emotions. The last twenty-four hours had taken a toll on her, but even so, she was still happier then she had been in a long time. She knew that no matter what, Aubrey and Chloe would be there for her.

* * *

**A/N So yea...kinda of a shorter chapter, but it held a lot of important information for the story, and helps you look into why Beca is the way she is. And when it comes to the whole sex abuse thing, if it seems like awkward writing its because it is. I for once cant fathom how anyone could do that to another person and the whole thing makes me uncomfortable, but like I said, it was important for the story...especially the next chapter. Please tell me what you think, review review review lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alrighty then, lets talk about this twisting business (yes i quoted the movie, and yes i changed it a little, and yes Im that nerdy :D ).. Anyways, so this chapter is gonna be kinda longish, as I am about to throw you guys a curveball and its going to take alot of explaining :D Your guys' reviews all mean the world to me and Im always happy to get them, so if you dont review be sure to start doing so :D And here you go, hope this makes up for the last one.**

* * *

_Beca sat there looking back an forth between the two most amazing girls she had ever met. She couldnt believe that they knew the darkest,dirtest part of her, and still wanted to be with her. "I. Love. You. Both, so much." she finally whishpered, breaking the silence._

_"We love you too" they said together before laying down and cuddling with her. Beca knew that she still had one more big thing to tell them, but she really couldnt deal with anymore emotions. The last twenty-four hours had taken a toll on her, but even so, she was still happier then she had been in a long time. She knew that no matter what, Aubrey and Chloe would be there for her. _

Chapter 5- The Mini-Me Effect.

It had been two wonderful months since the ICCA's and since the three girls told each other about thier feelings. When they got back, things had been a little hectic, with Aubrey and Chloe having their last set of finals before graduating and Beca having her own finals and her job at the station deal with. They hadnt spent as much time as they had like together but took the chance when ever they could.

It was the last week before summer and the day before graduation for the seniors. Beca was sitting in the booth at the station waiting for her shift to end so she could go see her girlfriends. A smile came to her face as her phone vibrated, signaling she had a message. Picking up her phone she swipe her thumb across it to unlock it. Speak of the she devils themselves.

**Red: Your not done yet?**

Beca laughed, because she could totally hear Chloe whinning through the text, before replying to her.

**Becs: No Red, not yet. Its only like another twenty minutes. Dont you know what the meaning of patience is? **

**Red & BreyBear: No. **

Beca laughed again. The three of them had decided since the alway texted each other the same things usually, that they mind as well use a group chat. So it always made Beca laugh when one or the other would pop up every now and then.

**Becs: I know...but I was hoping you'd of learned by now, your worse then a two year old...How do you live with her Brey?**

**Red: Shut up, you know you totes wish you lived here too ;)**

**BreyBear: She spends enough time here that she practically does Chlo.**

**Red: That is very true...but anyways, your still not done? **

**Becs: Ok, maybe I do maybe I dont, and shut it Brey...and no Chloe Im not, its only been five minutes, seriously :P Now I need to go finish my shift, and I shall call you lovely ladies when Im done...which is still not yet Red...**

Beca could help the smile that had pretty much taken up residency on her face, not that she wanted to. Being with Chloe and Aubrey was amazing. They her to best friends and the ones she was sure she'd love forever. They had a point though, she definately did spend almost every night at their house, much to Kimmy Jins pleasure. As she put the last of the play list up and started gathering her things, she couldnt help but wonder if it was bothering them. In the back of her mind she knew she was just overthinking things like usual, but it didnt stop her from wondering.

The sound of a bell brought Beca from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw Jesse walk in. He was one of the few guys she actually could stand, long enough to get to know him a little and know that he was a decent guy. "Whats up dude" she said as she tucked the last of her things into her bag.

"Not much, just trying to get this girl I know to have a movication with me" he said with a smirk.

"Ive already told you, Im gay, Im in a relationship, and I hate movies" she joked back. As soon as he had found out, Jesse swore he'd get her to like movies.

"I dont care about the first two but come on Becaw, their movies, everybody likes movies" He said taking the seat behind the desk.

"You better get outta the booth, No freshman allowed." She smirked at him.

"As I am your replacement because Luke and Alexia are both sick, I am most certainly allowed to be back here" He clapped his hands together and arched his eyebrow giving her a maniac look before breaking out in to laughter. "Besides, the years almost over and Ive already been given the job for next year"

"Your a dork." She said laughing with him. "And thats cool. Ive had the job for a while"

Smirking she walked out of the studio, calling a good bye over her shoulder as she left. Heading to her car, she threw her bag in and got in. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she noticed she had a missed call and a voice mail. The number was one she was hoping she wouldnt see for a very long time. She didnt want to listen to it right now so she cleared it away and call her favorite red head who answered on the third ring.

"Are you done nowww?" Chloe whined in her ear.

"Yes babe, Im done. I was gonna head to my dor-"

"Dont go to your dorm, we havent seen you in like forever, you definately need to come here instead."

Beca laughed as she heard Aubrey in the background telling her to get her butt over there or she'd come and get it.

"Tell Aubrey that that doesnt sound to bad to me. And for your information, I need to shower and get clothes which is why Im going to my dorm. I just wanted you to know that I would be over soon as Im done" she said smiling into the phone as she started the car.

"Oh...well you can totes shower here so just get the clothes and come over" Chloe replied a little huskily, causing Beca to laugh again.

"Ok, fine. Damn woman. Ill be there in fifteen minutes, quick enough for you?"

"Well i guess it will have to be" Chloe huffed into the phone, even though Beca could hear the smile she most likely was wearing. "Aubrey said its should only take you eleven minutes, technically"

Beca just laughed once more and said good bye. A few minutes later she was in her dorm and she was packing some clothes into a bag. She laughed when she realised most of her stuff really was already over there. As her phone started ringing, she didnt even bother checking the I.D. as she answered it. "Its only been seven minutes at most since I hung up Red."

"Beca Mitchell?" A mans voice came across the line, making her freeze.

"Yes"

"Its Detective Walsh" Beca let out a small breath when she realized who it was. Only to start to panic at why he was calling.

"Whats up Sam?" She asked sitting on her bed, happy that Kimmy Jin was not here for this conversation.

"Umm..I dont really know how to tell you this.." he started and then cursed and sighed. "Some how, John..." Beca froze, she knew this was gonna be bad.

"Spit it out Sam" she barked into the phone.

"John escaped while out getting checked over at a hospital, he had been stabbed and they took him their for some tests that they couldnt perform at the prison and they lost him to put it bluntly...and somehow he found out abou her."

Beca was speechless, until his last sentence. "How the fuck do you lose an inmate for fucks sake?! And what the fuck do you mean he knows? Thats impossible, he cant...I..I..I have to go, call me when you find out more."

Beca was panicking. How could this happen? She started throwing more clothes into her bag and was out the door before she could think. She ran all the way to her car, throwing the duffle bag in the back and climbing into the front. This time when her phone rang she jumped from the sound and picked it up.

"Becs, everything ok? Its been like twenty minutes and Chloe's kinda worried" Aubreys voice came through the phone. Everything stopped, calmed. Beca started breathing again and she got a grip on her mind that had spiraled out of control.

"Aubrey" she said, almost like a breath of relief.

"Baby..whats wrong?" Beca could hear Aubrey tensing on the other side of the phone.

"Everything...Look Im on my way over now..but I..I cant stay, we have to talk and then I have to go."

"What? What do you mean we have to talk and then you have to go?" Aubrey snapped into the phone.

"Ill explain when I get there. I love you babe, and I love Chloe and thats never going to change."

"Your scaring me Beca"

Shit "Look Im here, Ill be right up" She said, hanging up. Beca hadnt even realised she had started driving to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment until she was there. Sighing she got out of the car and walked up the stair, her key ready to let herself in, but she should have known better. There was Aubrey standing in the door way, her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top and grey short, signaling she had just got back from her run.

Beca just walked straight up to her and kissed her hard, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and pushing her back into the apartment. Breaking the kiss, Beca closed the door and laced her fingers with Aubrey's and pulled her into the living room. Chloe was sitting on the couch looking like someone had just kicked a puppy, tears running down her face.

"Chlo,why are you crying?" Beca asked softly as she made Aubrey sit down and then wormed her way in the middle. Wiping away her tears, Beca lean forward and kissed her softly.

"Brey says your breaking up with us" she said so softly Beca almost didnt hear her.

"I did not Chloe, I said it sounded like it" Brey snapped.

"Same differance Brey" Chloe shot back.

Beca was shocked that they were bickering, they never did that. That was Beca's job with Aubrey. "Hey, hey." she looked at the both of them.

"If I was breaking up with you, would I have kissed either of you when I got here? Would I even have come over? This is me we are talking about" Beca said lightly, trying to make them laugh.

But they didnt, they just looked at her like nothing she was gonna say was gonna make them believe her. "Oh my god..is this what its like talking and looking at me?" Shaking her head she kissed each girl softly before continuing. "Im most definately not breaking up with you. Honestly, Im pretty sure Id die without either one of you at this point. I mean, we've sub consiously dating each other all year." she smiled and grabed each girls hand.

"Ok. So why do you have to leave then, and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Chloe finally asked.

"And why when I called you, did you sound like you were drowning until that moment when?" Aubrey asked before she could speak. "And why do you have to leave?"

Beca opened her mouth and then closed it. And then opened it, and, nothing. She sat there for a minute before a squeeze on both hands got her brain working again.

"You guys have to be ready for graduation an hour before hand right?" They nodded. "And that starts at noon?" Again, they nodded. Beca did the math in her head. It would take three hours to drive there, a few hours to explain everything, three hours for them to get back, and looking at the clock showed it was just after nine pm. They would have just enough time to make it. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Beca, whats going on?" Aubrey asked, placing a hand on her cheek trying to help calm the nervous freshman she loved.

"It will be easier to show you, then tell you. I have somewhere I need to be, like now. It takes three hours to get there, maybe less if theres not to much traffic. Ill explain everything when we get there, and after you get some sleep there will be enough time for you to get back for graduation"

"Okay..let us get changed and we'll go" Chloe said getting up off the couch, Aubrey doing the same.

"Just like that?" Beca asked, she had expected them to fight just a little.

"Yes babe, just like that" Aubrey leaned down and kissed her before following Chloe into their room.

"God I love you two" Beca replied in awe.

Fifteen minutes later the three girls were in Beca's car on the highway. Another two and a half hours, due to Beca speeding and the little amount of traffic, they were pulling to a stop in front of a small little yellow house. There was a car in the driveway and the light was on outside, and more suprisingly there were some on inside. Beca let out a long breath. Looking at Aubrey and Chloe she chuckled slightly, they had fallen asleep together in th back. Leaning over the center consal, she kissed them both softly to wake them. "We are here."

Getting out of the car, she slowly made her way up the walk way knowing her girlfriends were right behind her. She rang the bell, knowing full well she would get yelled at it but was more the ready to get it. Beca smiled as the door flew open to reveal a dishevealed woman. She was just a little taller then Beca and grey hair but for the most part look a lot like her. "Who the hell is ringing my bell at this god for saken time of night"

"Geez Aunt Marissa, is that any way to treat your only niece?" Beca said, her smile growing.

"Beca? What are you doing here? Its only tuesday, not that Im complaining, you know I always love seeing you and wish you come see us more often." Marissa scolded her. The two girls behind Beca chuckled, catching her attention. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"I know its tuesday, and I told you its summer so Ill be here so much youll be sick of me." Beca smiled and looked back at her girls. "These wonderful women, are my girlfriends. Now can you please let us in cuz its definately a little strange to have that conversation on my own doorstep"

Beca's aunt just laughed and let them in. "So the first time you finally bring a girl home, its two? Way to go girl I knew you had it in you" She said bumping her hip with Beca's, who just rolled her eyes at her Aunt.

"Momma?" The sound of a little, sleep filled voice startled everyone. Standing in the hall rubbing her eye with one hand was a miniture verson of Beca. Beca's smile grew as she saw her daughter.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" She said walking over to lift her into her arms, holding her as close as she could, really breathing now that she knew she was safe. The little girl just shrugged and snuggled into Beca. Turning to look at her girlfriends, who were standing there with the mouths open staring at her in disbelief, Beca's smile faltered a little.

"Aubrey...Chloe...Id like you to meet my daughter. Layla."

* * *

**A/N And there you have it folks. Did I get you? huh huh? did I? lol I was gonna break it up into two chapters but I really couldnt bring myself to do it, so I decided to give it to you whole. (get your minds out of the gutters ;) and if they werent and are now..still please remove yourself, this is my home and I dont like sharing lol jk )Plus it makes up for the last chapter being so sad, so theres that too. Well I hope you enjoyed and as always please let me know what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N You guys are so amazing, it really does make my day to read your reviews. :D Im glad you all like the last chapter, and that my surprise was well liked lol Here you go, I hope you enjoy, and its kind of longer then usual lol**

* * *

_"Momma?" The sound of a little, sleep filled voice startled everyone. Standing in the hall rubbing her eye with one hand was a miniture verson of Beca. Beca's smile grew as she saw her daughter. _

_"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" She said walking over to lift her into her arms, holding her as close as she could, really breathing now that she knew she was safe. The little girl just shrugged and snuggled into Beca. Turning to look at her girlfriends, who were standing there with the mouths open staring at her in disbelief, Beca's smile faltered a little. _

_"Aubrey...Chloe...Id like you to meet my daughter. Layla."_

Chapter 6- The Good, The Bad, And The Worse.

Aubrey and Chloe stood there, their minds racing with the new information. Beca was a mom, and she hadn't told them. It didn't bother them per say, it just hurt them a little that she hadn't told them. Looking at the young girl in their girlfriend's arms, a few things clicked into place for them. Every Saturday, after they had breakfast together, Beca would 'have something to do' and would spend most of the day away, only returning when it was almost midnight. _This must of been where she went._ Chloe thought to herself. Also every night around the same time, she would get a phone call and excuse herself from their company. Chloe wondered how they didnt notice before.

Being the first on to compose herself, Chloe walked forward with her usual toothy smile. "Well hello there little one, its very nice to meet you, Im Chloe, a..a friend of your moms" She said softly, and even though it hurt a little not to call Beca hers, she knew it was for the best.

"I know. And that's Aubrey. You two make mommy smile a lot" Layla said quietly looking at both of the woman. "And your right mommy, they are pretty"

"oh my god...This is why I never tell you things like that, you just have to tell everyone everything dont you?" Beca asked, kissing the top of Layla's head.

The little girl just shrugged and smirked at her mother. Aubrey finally got it together and laughed lightly at the sight before them. "She really is a miniture you...is that smirk hereditary?"

"Mommy will you read me a story?" Layla asked, like no one else was talking and she was the only one who was allowed attention.

Beca's Aunt laughed behind them all, causing the three Bella's to jump. "Oh jeez sorry I scared you by being in my own house...and L.j sweetie, I read you like 5 before I put to to bed the first time, and mommy just got here, give her a second to breath."

"Well that was earlier. And mommy hasnt read me a story in like.._.forever_" the little girl replied, huffing in her mothers arms and tigthening her grip.

"First of all, I read you your whole entier book collection like I do every Saturday, last saturday. Which was only three days ago Munshkin. And secondly, dont talk to your Aunt Marrissa like that, if she says something you listen" Beca tried scolding her, but couldnt make it stick as she was just so happy to have her in her arms.

"Ok momma, Im sorry...but will you _please_ read me a story? Three days is like.._forever_ in kid time" Layla said, giving her the cutest most pitifal look she could muster, which caused all the adults to laugh.

"Ok come on...Just one, you got it? Then you need to get your butt back to bed, its late. And I promise, Ill be here when you get up" She put Layla on her feet. "Now go pick one out and Ill be right in...Hey! Manners young lady" She said at the end when Layla turned to sprint out of the room.

"Sorry" she whined before turning to stand infornt of Aubrey and Chloe. "It was nice to meet you, momma talks about you all the time. I think you should take her on a date." she said matter of factly. "But I have to go to bed now, cuz they are meany pants" she motioned to her mother and aunt.

"It was really nice meeting you too, your so cute" Chloe said picking the little girl up to hug, who much like Beca resisted at first but soon melted into the red heads hold.

"Yes, you are extremely adorable" Aubrey said, tucking a piece of hair behind the little girls ear. It was weird to be looking into smaller version of the dark blue eyes she loved so much. "And dont worry...we are definitely taking her out on a date...maybe you could come with us"

"Okay!" Layla smiled and when Beca walked over to take her from Chloe she turned to her mother. "See mommy, I told you, you should of just asked.."

"Oh my god...your so embarrassing, why do I even put myself through this" she said playfully to her daughter, pretending to smack her forehead. She looked at her girlfriends and tried to tell them how amazing they were, and just how much she loved them, with her eyes. "Ill be back soon, she will knock out in no time"

The two seniors nodded and returned the smile as the brunette left the room. Chloe turn to Aubrey, seeing the same look on her face that she was sure was on her own. Aubrey just pulled Chloe into a hug, slidding her arms around her waist, both forgetting that Beca's aunt was there as well until she cleared her throat. They broke a part with a start, and smiled a little sadly at the woman.

"Sorry...its just...We-"

"You didnt know, I know. Beca's nothing if not over protective of that girl. Her own parents down even know about Lay. Not that Id want them to, they are both sorry wastes of human beings" Marrissa said with a smile. "Come along dears, you look like you could use some tea" She motioned for the two girls to follow her further into the house. They walked into the kitchen, it was a big one by any standards and seemed to have all the most recent appliances. The walls were painted a soft blue, and in the middle of the room sat an island, that like the rest of the counters were a black marble. As Marrissa started moving around to collect the things for tea, she noticed the looks that the two girls that her nice had brought home kept sharing and she would help ease their minds, but not before giving them "the talk".

"Ok...so I know why Beca came running here at this time of night, which Im almost positive she didnt tell you why, but we will talk about that in a minute. First" she turned around after setting the kettle on the stove to lean against the counter, her arms across her chest. "Why did you come with her? And what exactly do you think your intentions are with my niece. Dont get me wrong, Im sure your both great girls. In fact I know it, Ive never seen Beca light up just talking about someone, not since Layla was born, and I feel like I know you already with as much as Beca talks about you both." She stopped to chuckle at the confused, but amused look on the two girls faces.

"She talks about us?" the asked together, causing Marrissa to laugh even more.

"A lot actually...but we are getting off track..." She replied gently.

"We love Beca." Aubrey said strongly. "And we are here because our girlfriend needed us to be, and theres no place else we'd rather be." she continued, getting slightly aggravated that the woman was questioning thier intentions.

"Brey calm down..." Chloe laid her hand on the blonde's thigh. "She's just protecting Beca and you know it. We would do the same if there was suddenly someone knew in Beca's life. Only it would be more jealousy protecting" she said with a small laugh. "Sorry about her, Aubrey is very...passionate about everything in her life, and Beca just brings it out more."

"Its quite alright, that was the reaction I was looking for. I wouldnt ever trust anyone with my niece if they werent as protective if not more of her as I am." Marrissa said, a small smile playing at her lips. "That girl has been through enough, and Im just sorry I didnt know until she showed up on my doorstep, crying and beaten. So Im only going to say this once. If you ever, ever do anything to hurt her, I will personally make it my goal in life to keep you miserable" Even though she had said it with a smile, Aubrey and Chloe knew full well the threat was as serious as it could be, which only made their hearts swell to know that Beca had someone that cared so much for her.

"We can guarantee that we would never do anything to hurt her. She means everything to us" Aubrey said firmly, hoping the older lady could see how much they cared for Beca.

"Im glad to hear it. Ive always said that one person would never be enough to show Beca just how special and important she was...of course it was a joke, but I dont care that it turned into reality" As the kettle went off, she took it off the flame and moved it to the island and started making them all tea. "Im going to assume that she didnt tell you why she had to come running home, but you cant get mad at her for it. If anything were to happen to Layla, Beca would be lost to us all. How much do you know about her past?"

"Well...we thought we knew most everything...We know about her step father and what he did to her, and how her mother didnt do a damn thing to stop it, or how her father just left her like that...You are right though, she didnt tell us about Layla" Aubrey said as she laced her fingers with Chloe.

"That would be because, Beca is worried the more people that know about her, the more likely that John would find out about her." Marrissa said softly, letting her words sink in for them before continuing. "The day Beca had shown up here, is a day Ill never forget."

**It was just after eight at night and Marrissa was getting ready for bed when a hurried knock came from her door. Walking to it, she opened it and was met by the sight of a beaten, crying, pregnant Beca. The sight broke Marrissa's heart. Before she could even ask her neice what had happened or how she got there, the you girl threw herself into Marrissa's arms. Beca clung to her like a young child as she cried as hard as she could.**

**"its ok kitten, I got you...come on" She pulled the girl further into the house closing the door. They had stood in the hallway for almost two hours before Beca had finally cried her last tears. Marrissa looked down at her, her heart breaking even more when she could no longer see the light that used to reside in her nieces eyes as Beca told her Aunt everything she had endured the last three years and how she ended up five months pregnant on her door step.**

"After I got her to let us move enough to sit on the couch, she fell asleep and I just sat there crying as I held as close as I could with out hurting her. How could my sister marry a man like that? How could she let him treat her own daughter like that? The next time I saw her, which was in the court house as they both got sentenced to fifteen to twenty years in prison, I punched her so hard that I broke three knuckles on that bitches face" Marrissa said, quite proud of herself.

"So...John...hes.." Aubrey let her sentence drift off, she could bring herself to ask the question on her mind.

"Yes...he's technically Layla's...sperm donor, we call him. Because that man is never ever going to be that girls father. Beca doesnt want him or her mother to ever know about her, which she has every right to want that." Marrissa answered, knowing that was Aubrey's question.

"oh poor Beca...no wonder she didnt tell us...She must think we would leave her if we knew." Chloe was looking down the hall where she could hear the soft lull of the DJ's voice.

"It might be that a little bit...but mostly, she protects Layla with everything she has. I think she thinks it will make up for no one protecting her when they should have" Marrissa stated following Chloe's eyes. "And now that John has escaped from the hospital, she's gone into over drive. One of his old buddies had run into Beca and Lay at the park a couple weeks ago and he must have realized who Lay was, because now John knows about Layla..."

Aubrey and Chloe gasped, their eyes wide. Everything made sense now, the way Beca had sounded when Aubrey had called her earlier, the way she had been panicked and why she needed to leave so bad. And most of all, the absolute fear that they had seen in Beca's eyes, was now clear as to why. All that was left in question was, was Beca and Layla going to be safe? The three woman now all looking down the hallway, Aubrey and Marrissa startled to see Beca's back.

Chloe hadnt moved her eyes from the hall, so she had noticed when Beca came to stand in one of the door ways, leaning a shoulder against the frame, looking into the room, no doubt staring at her daughter. She could tell Aubrey was upset that Beca hadnt told them she was in danger, but at that moment all Chloe wanted to do was go hold Beca. Turning to Aubrey, she placed a hand gently on the blondes face, getting her to look away from Beca and at her.

"You cant get mad...she had her reasons..Would you have told us if you were her?" She asked softly, watching the internal debate going on inside her girlfriend's head. Chloe smiled a little when the blondes shoulders slumped a little, telling her she had won.

"Ok ok...but how are we supposed to protect her if she doesnt tell us these things?" Aubrey whispered as she leaned her foredhead against Chloe's.

"Shes not used to anyone protect her babe, its gonna take a while. And while she was right when she said we've technically been dating all year, its only been two months since she realized she had us to be there for her in every way" Chloe kissed Aubrey softly.

"Red is right, Beca won't be easy to convince that you two arnt going anywhere" Marrissa said, smiling at the couple before her and laughed when Chloe raised an eyebrow at the nickname. She was extremely happy that Beca had the two of them. They pulled apart and smiled back at the woman. "Beca calls you it so much that I couldnt help myself" she said with a shrug.

"Now you sit here, and try and figure out a way to calm yourself enough so you dont jump down Beca's throat for not telling us, even though we both want to tell her how much of an idiot she is, while I go get her so we can talk" Chloe kissed Aubrey on the cheek softly before getting up and making her way down the hall to where Beca stood. She chuckled slightly as she saw how pink and girly the little girls room was.

"I have a hard time believing that you let her paint the room so pink" Chloe stated softly as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Beca tensed for a minute before leaning back into the embrace. "Its her favorite color believe it or not, and I would never not let her have what she wanted" Beca smiled softly, closing her eyes just a little as she enjoyed being held by Chloe. "Sorry I havent come back out. I cant seem to let her out of my sight" Beca shivered slightly at the thought, like if she walked away, her daughter would disappear.

"I cant blame you for that" Chloe said softly as she kissed Beca on the neck and tightened her hold on the girl as she spoke next. "Your aunt told us why you came home tonight, and while Aubrey and I are a little upset you didnt tell us, about _him_ escaping." Chloe had said the word him with such venom that Beca was a little surprised, and understood why Chloe had tightened her hold on her. Beca's first instinct was to pull away from the red head, but it soon passed when she noticed that Chloe wouldnt let her go."We understand why...We just wish you would have told us that you were in danger, we cant keep you safe if you dont tell us things"

Beca laughed softly. She was surprised she was getting off so easily. "So...you dont hate me?" When Chloe just huffed and pulled her closer, she laughed again. "I wanted to tell you both about her...I had to eventually, shes the biggest part of me...but I just wanted to live in our bubble of happiness because Ive never been so happy, so loved" Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe with all the feelings she had in her. "And I couldnt bear to lose any of you. The three of you make my life so complete and full, that sometimes I just want to cry"

Chloe smiled a little. "Yea...that was so bad ass sounding of you"

Beca just laughed again and turned in Chloe's arms to wrap her arms around the red heads neck. "What can I say...my three girls are turning me into a softie...but only for them" she said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Not that this isnt like the cutest sight ever...but Im feeling a little left out over here" Aubrey spoke softly from behind them, causing them to jump with a start. "Your aunt went to bed, she has work in a few hours." Chloe turned them both around with a laugh, so Aubrey could come up behind Beca and wrap her arms around both girls, and so Beca could still see Layla laying in bed sleeping peacfully.

"I love you Beca, even if your so stubborn that sometimes I just want to smack some sense into you..." Aubrey said softly as she placed a kiss on the DJ's head.

"I love you too Brey...and Im sorry that I can be difficult, but know you know pretty much everything, so its not like I can be that much more stubborn" Beca replied with a laugh.

"Aww..I love you guys so much" Chloe said pulling Aubrey closer, sandwhiching Beca between them. "And Layla is totes the cutest thing Ive ever seen. She is definately you child"

"Yea...she definately is" Beca said, smiling as she watched Layla sleep. In that moment, even with all the uncertainty that was surrounding them, Beca couldnt help but feel so loved and so safe and happy, that she almost didnt care what happened, so long as she had the two loves of her life and her amazing daughter with her.

* * *

**A/N Ok ok..so tell me, what do you think of Layla and Marrissa? Isnt Layla the cutest thing ever? She totally just like Beca, but so much different. And what do you thinks gonna happen next? Well until next time you awesome nerds (which will not be that long, I promise) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much! So I totally picture Sam as Chris Hemsworth (the guy that plays Thor, who is just soo hot lol) to help you visualize him a little better. So here you go, chapter 7. **

* * *

_"Aww..I love you guys so much" Chloe said pulling Aubrey closer, sandwhiching Beca between them. "And Layla is totes the cutest thing Ive ever seen. She is definately you child" _

_"Yea...she definately is" Beca said, smiling as she watched Layla sleep. In that moment, even with all the uncertainty that was surrounding them, Beca couldnt help but feel so loved and so safe and happy, that she almost didnt care what happened, so long as she had the two loves of her life and her amazing daughter with her. _

Chapter 7- Settling In.

It was just after six in the morning when Beca snuck into the guest bedroom, stopping to look at her two girlfriends asleep on the bed. They both had a look of frustration on their face's, their hands were intertwined in the middle of them, a small space between them. Beca chuckled softly. The look had imidately fell upon their beautiful faces when Beca had slipped out from under them when they fell asleep. It was like they were mad,even in their sleep that she had left them in the bed. Beca couldnt sleep so she had gone to lay in Laylas room, holding her daughter close.

When she realized the time she knew she had to get the girls up so they could make it back in time for their graduation. Slowly she slid back into the bed, reclaiming her place between them. Both imidiately moved closer, their brows finally relaxing. Beca chuckled again softly, they were to cute sometimes.

"Red..Bear...its time get up babes, you have to head back to Barden." she said softly, trying to rouse them.

"No" Chloe whined softly, moving closer to Beca, nuzzling into her neck with light kiss that made Beca shiver.

"You have too...You wont miss this day because of me" Beca replied softly. As much as she wanted to lay in bed with them and then spend the day letting them get to know Layla, they had to go.

"Its just graduation Becs...being with you is more important." Aubrey said, surprising both girls, causing them to look at her.

"This coming from Aubrey Posen? Miss hard ass extreme when it comes to classes and homework and all things school?" Beca scoffed playfully, laughing when Aubrey smacked her on her stomach.

"Shut up Mitchell...you know Id drop anything to be with you if you needed it" She replied softly, kissing Beca.

"We both would" chimed in Chloe, who in return recieve a kiss from Beca.

"I know you both would...but I dont want you to miss this...Both your families will be there and all the Bella's...you have to go" Beca said, holding them tighter because she really didnt want to let them go.

Eventually Beca talked them out of bed, and after some breakfast and coffee she stood there infront of the two seniors, pouting, as they stood by her car.

"oh my god Chloe, look at her face" Aubrey said, highly amused.

"I know, its totes adorable" Chloe chuckled, kissing Beca's pout away.

"Shut up, both of you...sue me if this will technically be the first time I wont see you for a couple days since we became official" Beca pouted again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It most certainly will not be a couple of days, it will be a day at max. As soon as graduation is done, and the family dinners are over, we are coming right back here." Aubrey said, pulling Beca into a hug.

Beca just nodded and kissed the blonde before pulling away and doing the same to Chloe. The two girls got in the car and after another round of goodbyes, pulled off, leaving Beca standing on the side of the road watching them leave. She didnt realize how much watching them go would hurt, but she knew if she had gone with them she would have hurt worse to not be with Layla. Sighing she slowly made her way back to the house, smiling as she saw Layla running through the house and out the front door, jumping into Beca's waiting arms. "Hey baby...did you sleep ok?"

"Yea...Where are your friends going?" Layla asked as she saw the last of the car leave their sight. "And dont be so sad mommy, Im sure they will be back, at least I hope so. They seem really nice" Layla could always tell what her mom was feeling, she prided herself on it in fact, because no one else seem to be able to do that.

"They have to go graduate, and be big fancy adulty people" Beca replied with a smile, closing the front door and walking towards the kitchen. "And I know baby, mommy just misses them already"

"Then we should go see them" Layla said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Beca's heart grew when Layla had said we, loving the idea that Layla wanted to spend time with them as much as Beca wanted them to spend time with her.

"Well...Mommy has something she has to do, but if I can get it done quick enough...we might be able to make it in time for the end. Would you want to go with me?" Beca asked,setting Layla on the counter before turning to get a bowl and the ceral.

"Of course mommy" Layla laughed, thinking her mom asked such silly questions sometimes. "What do you have to do?"

"Nothing you have to worry about..its should take long. I just have to go see Uncle Sammy" Beca had made sure to have Sam be a constant part of Layla's life, so if for any reason she couldnt get to her, Layla would feel safe if he came to get her. Sam had been the first male Beca had felt safe with after everything had happened, and he had made her feel so safe. She still thanked God that he was the officer that had been assigned to her case. It had also helped that he was gay as gay could be. Layla smiled and perked up a bit, she loved her uncle.

"Can I come with you to see him? Aunty made me go to bed when he was here last night" Layla said with a pout.

Beca wasnt surprised to hear that he had been by the night before, she had listened to the message from the night before which had been left by him. He had said that there was a problem, but that he was checking on them to make sure her Aunt and child were safe and to call him back ASAP. She had smiled, knowing that he would protect Layla for her.

"Sure..Eat your breakfast and then we will get ready and have him come pick us up. Ill even see if he will drive us to see mommy's friends." Beca said softly as she poured the milk and watched her daughter start eating. "Ill be right back." Beca moved into the living room, standing where she could watch her daughter eat while she made the few phone calls she had to. She started with her aunt telling her that she was taking Layla back to Barden with her for the day, and most likely the night. While her aunt was a little hesitant she finally agreed and hoped they had a good time. Beca just smirked, loving how protect her aunt was of them. If Beca could have, she would have chosen the woman to be her real mother, but then she wouldnt have Layla so it was always a toss up.

Putting the phone back to her ear, she waited for the person to answer. "_Detective Walsh_"

"Sam, why do you always answer that way when I call?" She said with a smirk.

"_Because I like to remind you that I am an officer of the law, and that I better not find out that you were at another club under aged...like you were a couple months ago.."_ He said simply.

"I..What..How...Never mind I dont even want to know. Back to why Im calling." She said, smiling and shaking her head. "Two things. One, we need to talk about this, like now. And two, I need a ride back to Barden. My two girls are graduating and I'd really like to be there. So I figured you could solve both my problems at once"

"_Your girls huh? So you told them_" She rolled her eyes at the phone. Sam was like a brother to her, so she had asked him for his advise when she realize she loved both Aubrey and Chloe.

"Yes..well kind of..they told me..Look it doesnt matter, they are mine and Im theirs. Satisfied?" Beca huffed a little, leave it to Sam to make her feel like a kid.

_"Very. And it just so happens I was on my way to see you anyways, and Im more then happy to esscort you. Now let me in, and I hope you have coffee ready._" Sam said amused, before hanging up. Beca walked to the front door and opened it, her smile growing at the sight. Sam was a giant compared to her. He stood at 6'3 and was really well built, his blonde hair had grown out a little and his bangs covered his eyes. Dressed in his usual suit atire for work, he looked like the meanest body gaurd ever, which Beca laughed at because he was a total softie. She jumped and pulled him into a tight hug, having missed him a lot more then she realized.

"Its so good to see you, Sam" She said softly as he returned the embrace.

"Ditto Shorty." He said as he stepped back as a screaming Layla came running down the hall and flying at the man, causing Beca and him to laugh.

"UNCLE SAMMY!" she squealed excitedly. "are you gonna take momma and me to see her friends?"

"Of course, I couldnt trust anyone else with my two favorite girls." He said with a smile. "Now go and get dressed and pack all the things you will need for our road trip. Get your dvd player and some movies for the ride" Setting Layla down, he laughed when she ran out the room.

"I dont know where she gets all the energy and excitment from." Beca shook her head and headed to the kitchen. She poured Sam a cup of coffee and topped her own off. "So..did they find him?" she asked not looking up from her coffee as she leaned against the counter.

"Not yet. And my boss agrees with me that you and Layla need to be togther now more then ever-"

"I cant just pack up my life at Barden and run Sam. I have Chloe and Aubrey to think about now." Beca cut him off.

"I wasnt going to say that Beca. I was going to say that we have a safe house up there that we have arranged for you to live in. Im moving up there this weekend and we are going to make sure that your both kept safe." Sam said with a small smile. "And that there will be a undercover watching you aunt at all times. So dont worry so much. When I told you Id never let that man come near you or her, I meant it. You know I wasnt supposed to get close with you, with my proffesion and all. But you, I couldnt help but to love you and want to protect you. Your this sister I never had kiddo"

Beca let out her breath. Sam always knew what to say, to calm her and remind her that she wasnt alone in this. She could still have Chloe and Aubrey close, but even more importantly she could keep her daughter safe and with her. And as an added bonus, Sam would be there. Beca was sure, that no matter what happened, she had people in her corner, ready to fight for and with her. She smiled back at him, for once having hope in the face of uncertainty.

* * *

**A/n There you have it. Chapter 7 :D Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I love you awesome nerds, you totally make it worth it to have finally posted something Ive written :D Heres chapter 8, sorry its a little shorter then usual, its more or less a filler chapter lol **

* * *

_Beca let out her breath. Sam always knew what to say, to calm her and remind her that she wasnt alone in this. She could still have Chloe and Aubrey close, but even more importantly she could keep her daughter safe and with her. And as an added bonus, Sam would be there. Beca was sure, that no matter what happened, she had people in her corner, ready to fight for and with her. She smiled back at him, for once having hope in the face of uncertainty. _

Chapter 8- Moving Forward.

Beca was so proud of Chloe and Aubrey as she watched them walk across the stage and accept their deplomas after their names had been called. Beca, Layla and Sam had gotten there just as Chloe's name had been called, and Beca let out a breath of reilef knowing she had made it. She swears she screamed the loudest for her two girls. After graduation was over, she made her way over to them. They stood with their backs to her, surround by their families and the other Bella's, who smiled as she walked up behind them.

"Excuse me, but I hear that two very special people just graduated. Would know by chance where this DJ and her kid could find them?" Beca said with a satisfied smirk as the girls turned and squealed in excitment, throwing themselves at her, being careful not to dislodge Layla, who was on her back arms wrapped around Becas neck. Layla laughed along with her mom as she was surrounded in a hug from the two women.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked before she could even think about the pet name she had used. They hadnt really told anyone about them all being together, they knew Aubrey and Chloe were but they didnt know about Beca. "Crap..im so stupid" Chloe muttered softly, slaping herself on her forhead.

"Its ok...we all kind of knew...you guys arnt as coy and stealthy as you think" Stacie was the first one to speak, which cause everyone else to laugh and nod. "Besides, its totally hot that you get to have a threesome, like, all the time"

"STACIE!" Came a few different voices.

"Momma...whats a three some" Layla asked, making Beca shot death glares at Stacie.

"Thanks so much for that Stace. Shes only five for christs sake...And dont worry about it Lay, Auntie Stacie just has a big mouth" Beca said, pulling Layla around to rest on her hip. Squaring her shoulders, she looked up at all her friends. "Guys...this is Layla...my daughter...Lay, these are the girls I told you about, the ones I sing with" Layla just smiled at the group, while everyone was standing there with their mouths open.

"Beca...let me take Lay and go get some lunch, and then we'll meet up and get your stuff and get you settled." Sam said from behind her, causing her to feel like a dick for forgeting him. Beca introduced him as well and just looked between him and Layla. As if he could read her mind, he walked over and took the girl from her arms. "I promise, nothing will happen to her. Go celebrate with your girls."

Beca walked up to them, and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead, lingering for a minute. "Have fun with Uncle Sammy, and be good. Ill see you soon, I promise" Beca said softly before stepping back instantly wrapping her arms around herself, but happy that her girlfriends were right there behind her, each placing a hand on her back. As she watched them walk away she couldnt help the sudden urge to go take Layla out of his arms and keep her with her, but she knew that Layla was safe with him too so she just fought with herself.

"Breath babe...or your gonna pass out" Aubrey finally said in Beca's ear when she notice Beca wasnt breathing.

"Right..." She replied with a chuckle, she turned and faced her girlfriends, notcing the group and move off to the side to give them privacy.

"But seriously...not that we arnt totes happy your here...but why are you?" Chloe asked linking her arm with Becas placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you guys too much, and I really wanted to be here for this..for you." Beca smiled and copied her, kissing Chloe softly on the cheek. "And I had to come back anyways, but we can talk about that later. Lets just go celebrate you nerds graduating"

Aubrey laughed and slid her arm through Chloe's free one, and the three of them made it over to the rest of their friends. They were met with hundreds of questions and a lot of congralting.

* * *

Almost three hours later, the three girls were curled up on the over sized couch of Aubrey and Chloes apartment. Chloe was sleeping, tucked infront of Beca, who was also finally asleep, even if it was anything but peacful. Aubrey laid there watching Beca sleep, tightening her hold everything she notcied Beca's brow pull down into a frown. She had wanted to talk to Beca about what Sam had ment about getting her stuff, but as soon as they had laid down Beca was out light a light, Chloe soon following her.

Was Beca leaving? Could Aubrey and Chloe make it if she left? Who would take care of Beca, the girl that took care of everyone else before herself? Aubrey leaned down and rested her head against the top of Beca's.

"I can hear you thinking Posen...whats wrong?" Beca asked quietly, startling the blonde. Beca lifted her head to look at Aubrey, through sleep filled eyes.

"Where are you going?" Aburey asked softly after a few minutes of just looking at Beca. Like she was trying to mesmorize every inch of her face.

"No where...why would you think I was going anywhere?"

"Well when Sam said he would take Layla, he said he would be back and you guys would get your stuff, and, and-" Beca silenced the very worried, rambiling blonde with a kiss.

"And take it to a protection house where Lay and I and Sam are gonna be staying until they find him." Beca said simply, leaning her forhead against Brey's. "I couldnt leave you if I wanted to and Sam knows it. He's the only guy Ive ever been able to feel safe with, he's like the older protective brother I never had. You can thank him for helping me realizing that I loved you both."

"We will definately be thanking him for a few things" Chloe mumbled as she rolled over, tucking her head in the crook of Beca's neck.

"So..this house...where is it?" Aubrey asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Here. Im not sure where, but I know its here, in this town, with you two" Beca yawned. "Speaking of which. I need to go to my dorm and get all my stuff and go check the place out. And seeing as Im exuaghted and that as soon as he knows we are settled Sam has to go get the rest of his crap...I was wonderingifyoudliketocomespendthenight" she said the last of it as a jumbled rush.

"Im sorry...what was that?" Aburey smirked, knowing full well what had been said.

Beca sighed and sat up betwee them, looking down. "I said, would you like to spend the night? And if I have to ask again, you can forget I even asked the first time" Huffing a little, she moved to get off the couch. She was only teasing them, but she really didnt want to have to ask again seeing as it came from a vonerable side of her.

Before she could get any farther, Beca was pulled back down and wrapped in a tangle of arms as her girlfriends held her close. "Of course. We would love to spend the night. Had you not shown up at graduation, I was trying to add up how long it would take for us to get back down there to you." Aubrey smiled at Beca with a shrug.

"Its not like we wanted to spend the night without you either babe." Chloe said kissing her softly. "I totes cant sleep with out either of you anymore" she contiued, kissing Aubrey as well before laying back down.

"Good...cuz I dont think I would have been able to sleep without you guys either." She smiled and made to get off the couch once more. "seriously though, we have to get a move on its getting late, and I need to get all this done and have Layla in bed on time."

"Aww..your no fun..And I thought Aubrey was going to be the strict one with bed times for our kids" Chloe said, not really thinking about it. Not until Beca gasped slightly.

"Your saying..youve thought about...having kids..with me..like..and a whole family kinda thing?" Beca wishpered.

"Of course we have. Hav-Havent you?" Chloe asked, suddenly unsure of herself, which is one thing Chloe never was, was unsure.

Beca stood there for a second. She loved them, and sure she had thought about a future for them. But she never really let herself make one, for the fear of not being able to have it. Looking at Aubrey and Chole in that moment, all the fears fell away. She could see that they genuinely wanted a life with her, house, kids, all of it. "Well...yea..but I wasnt..sure thats what you wanted"

"Well it is, so get used to it" Aubrey stated as she kissed Beca on the cheek and headed off to the bedroom to pack some clothes. "And Im glad Im not the only one that agrees on the bed time thing. If Chloe had her way, they would stay up till midnight and sleep all day."

"So not true...Id just let them stay up until the fell asleep, and let them get up on their own" Chloe pouted.

"Same thing Red, same thing" Beca said as she watched Chloe join Aubrey in their room to pack some of her own clothes.

* * *

**A/N. And theres chapter 8. Sorry it took me a while to post, I got side tracked for a while :/ But dont worry, Im back on track and ready to write Chapter 9 lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support! Sorry the updates will usually be slower on the weekends as I work close to 30 hours in three days, so I dont have as much time on my hands lol But I promise at least one chapter every day :)**

* * *

_"Well it is, so get used to it" Aubrey stated as she kissed Beca on the cheek and headed off to the bedroom to pack some clothes. "And Im glad Im not the only one that agrees on the bed time thing. If Chloe had her way, they would stay up till midnight and sleep all day." _

_"So not true...Id just let them stay up until the fell asleep, and let them get up on their own" Chloe pouted._

_"Same thing Red, same thing" Beca said as she watched Chloe join Aubrey in their room to pack some of her own clothes. _

Chapter 9- Moving In, and Moving Up.

Beca stood leaning against, her car staring at the house before her. It was pretty much the house she had always dreamed of. It was on the outer sides of the town, making it less populated and much quiter. The house itself seem to give Beca a sense of peace. It wasnt small, but it wasnt realitvely big either. Two floors, with a wrap around deck on the first, and a small deck on the second. It was painted white with navy blue shutters. The driveway went all the way back to a garage, and she could tell the yard was huge.

"It wont change...no matter how long you stare at it nerd" Sam laughed as he took the last of Beca's stuff into the house.

"You never know...Im kinda hoping it swallows you up" She replied with a smirk as she pushed away from the car.

"Ooo a movie refernce...I didnt know you had it in you...or that you like kid movies" He called over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Excuse you, but I have a five year old daughter and as twenty four year old red headed girl friend that make me watch them over and over and over again...so its pretty much torture, not liking" Beca called after him.

"Oh...its torture to lay on that nice big comfy coutch, all cuddled up with me?" Chloe pouted as she walked out of the house, making Beca laugh.

"Aww babe" Beca couldnt help but laugh again as she wrapped her arms around the red head. "Its not really torture with you...I was kidding" She said, laughing more as the pout stayed in place. Beca just shook her head and leaned up to kiss Chloe. It was supposed to be just a peck but Chloe soon deepened it running her tonuge along Beca's lower lip asking for access that was quickly granted. As Chloe deepened the kiss just a bit more, she got the sound from the DJ she had been going for, which was Beca moaning softly.

Chloe took a step back and smiled her normal big smile, but her eyes, which were a little darker then usual, showed misjif and playfulness, before turning and walking back into the house. " Now that, my dear dear Beca, was torture." She called back over her shoulder to Beca, who stood frozen, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Your sooo dead.." Beca gave chase and followed her girlfriend into the house. But as soon as she walked across the threshhold she stopped in her tracks and looked around, and what she saw made her emotions start bouncing off the walls of her mind. It was an open room layout, meaning you could see every room from the one before, barely any walls hiding the spacious house. The decor was pretty modern as well as all the appliences, but what had stopped her were the people in the house.

In the living room, Sam sat on the couch with Lalya curled up into his side, watching Monster House, which had him turning to roll his eyes at her when he realized she was right about how much Beca's earlier remark was true before turning back to the movie. To her right was an empty dining room, then a staircase, and in the kitchen were Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey had on a white apron a top her clothes while she was busy cooking dinner, she had stopped for just a second to give Beca a daziling smile before going back to what she was doing. Chloe was leaning forwar on her arms on the counter, talking to Aubrey, she was sure. It all seemed so normal, so real.

Beca didnt know what was wrong exactly, but all of a sudden she couldnt breath, nosies became to loud and everything was closing in on her. Not wanting to bother anyone, she made her way upstairs, letting herself in the first room she came to. Which she realized as the bathroom, just after she realized she was having a cross between a anxiety attack and a panic attack. You have got to be kidding me...its been forever since this has happened.

Sam had noticed Beca dart up the stairs, and when didnt come down for a few minutes he worried. "Ill be right back shorty jr." He said, laughing when Layla just grimmaced at him, she hated it when he called her that. Making his way upstairs, he could hear the fast paced breathing coming from he bathroom. Sam let out a breath when the door knob turned, meaning she hadnt locked it. Beca was on the ground, leaning agianst the wall, knees against her chest and head in her lap. Her breathing was irratic and way to fast. He had been here with her before, and he could fathom what had sent her over the edge.

"Its ok B. Its ok" He got down on the floor with her, pulling her into his arms. Laying her head right over his heart, he put his hand over her ear, forcing her to listen to the steady beat of his heart and his even breathing. "You know...I think this is the first one you've had since you started at Barden" he chuckled softly, rubbing her back. He had forgotten to shut the door, so he cursed himself when he saw Layla standing in the doorway. She didnt ask any questions, or even look like she was scared, she just walked over and sat herself in Beca's lap and thats all it took for Beca to finish calmming herself.

After a coulpe more minutes, she pulled back slightly from Sam to look at him. "I swear Id be lost without you. How did you know?" She whispered, holding Layla closer. Sam just smiled at her, as if saying that that was a stupid question, and she chuckled. They were broken out of their moment by the sound of someone clearing their throat. In the door way stood Aubrey and Chloe, both looking nervous and slitghly scared, and Beca could swear Aubrey even looked a little jealous.

"Dinner is done." Aubrey said, a little tightly and turned to walk down the hall to Beca's bedroom. Chloe looked between the three on the floor and the blonde that had just walked off.

"Go ahead, Ill be right there" Beca said, sensing Chloe's distress. Chloe nodded and walked off after Aubrey.

"Have fun with that.." Sam chuckled as she go off his lap and set Layla on her feet.

"You are the best kid a mother could ask for, and I love you more every day Lay" Beca kissed her daughters forhead before standing up and heading off in search of her, most likely pissed off, girlfriends. She found them sitting on the king sized bed in her room. Aubrey was looking at the floor and Chloe was cuddled up to her side, face nuzzled into her neck. Walking into the room, she closed the door behind her.

"Im not all that sure what exactly your upset about, but Brey..baby, whatever your thinking, its not it" Beca said, kneeling infront of the blonde, placing her hands on the womans knees.

"So I didnt just find my girlfriend in some mans arms? While we are supposed to be having dinner, as a family." Aubrey didnt notice how Beca's breathing picked up, but Chloe did.

"Brey..." she chided the blonde.

"No its ok Chloe...I have to explain.." Beca seemed to square her shoulders a little bit, like she was getting ready to fight some invisible enemy. "I dont do families...ive never had one...never felt like I deserved one...and then I had Lalya...and she was my family. Then there was Sam, the only man I can stand to be near for longer then ten minutes." She didnt miss the way Aubrey stiffened. "Who is as gay as I am...which is probably why I found it so easy to be around him, to trust him. Sam is the detective that handled my case, and he imidiately became so protective of me. At first it had scared me, but after a while, i knew i was safe with him and that he would never hurt me. Hes really the best, completely gay, guy friend a girl could have." Beca smiled a little, she knew Aubrey was jealous, which is why she had made it a point that Sam was gay. She was proven right when Aubrey finally looked up at her, having the decency to look a little ashamed.

"And then I came to Barden. And I met and fell in love with two totally differnt, but equally amazing women. When I walked into the house, and saw all of you scattered about, like it was the most natural thing. You were cooking with Chloe, and Sam had Layla. And...It all just kinda hit me. I have a family now, one that so full of love for each other...that I panicked I guess." She looked down,staring off. "I guess Im just waiting for the other shoe to drop, and seeing what i have to lose, it just scared me. I used to have panic attacks all the time, and thats what happened. Sam was just helping me calm down, and Lay always seems to know and comes and finds me."

Aubrey placed a finger under Beca's chin and forced her head up to look at her. "You could have come to us, we would of helped you" she wishpered, sounding hurt.

"I didnt ask him to help...I didnt want to pop the happy bubble around everything so I just went into the bathroom to try and calm myself. Sam must have seen me go up, and he's seen me loose my shit more times then I care to remember, so he didnt think twice about it." Aubrey leaned down and kissed Beca deeply, which Beca will admit, startled her slightly.

"Next time, come to us. It doesnt matter when, or where. We want to be there for you, for everything" Aubrey said as she pulled apart, and tugged Beca up on the bed to sit between them. "and yes, we are a family, because I dont know about you or Chlo, but I dont plan on this ending any time soon. I cant see a day where I wont want to wake up next to you both, or not be excited to come home to see you. And before you ask, yes, even with Layla. She makes it all the better. So, please, try and realize that your stuck with us, because as much a I love your stubborness, you'd be a lot happier if you realized it"

"I second all that...Besides...and just one more excuse to get to cuddle with you" Chloe giggled and shrug her shoulders.

"Only you could find something good in something like that." Beca laughed and kissed her lightly. "And Ill make that a third." Beca chewed the inside of her lip lightly before she spoke again. "So...would you guys want to...move in...with us..?" The way Beca had, had the two women laughing.

When they finally, sobered up, Chloe was the one to speak. "Of course we would. We were going to ask you to move in with us after graduation. Before all of the..surprises"

Beca smiled, and as she went to kiss Chloe, they were interupted by her phone ringing. Groaning she fished it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was Luke. Chloe leaned forward and started leaving a trail of soft kisses along Beca's neck.

"Dont answer that" Aubrey said, mirroring Chloes actions.

"I have to" Beca groaned again which turned into a moan as they continued to try and distract her. "Hey Luke whats up?" Beca was quite for a few minutes,trying to focus on what Luke was saying but almost failing, before jumping up. "Seriously? I-i...Thank you...no of course I'll take it. Thanks, man" She hung up and turned backed to her girlfriends with the biggest smile they had ever seen on their girlfriends face. "Luke got me a job as a DJ at one of the new clubs his friend is opening up!"

* * *

**A/N There you go! Some mushy gushy feelings type stuff with cuteness throwing in all over the place. Which FYI Im definately not a "cute" kinda person so i dont know where it comes from lmao Hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the late post, forgive me? :D As always R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N As always thanks so much for the reviews, you nerds are awesome :D So because I wasnt all that happy with the last chapter, and Ive totally slacked on updating the last couple days, heres a nice longgg chapter. Be warned it totally has smut in it. And also be warned, it may seem a little awkward, and its because it probably is lol (being my first time even attempting to write smut ever... lol ) But hey, I tried lol Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"I have to" Beca groaned again which turned into a moan as they continued to try and distract her. "Hey Luke whats up?" Beca was quite for a few minutes,trying to focus on what Luke was saying but almost failing, before jumping up. "Seriously? I-i...Thank you...no of course I'll take it. Thanks, man" She hung up and turned backed to her girlfriends with the biggest smile they had ever seen on their girlfriends face. "Luke got me a job as a DJ at one of the new clubs his friend is opening up!" _

Chapter 10- The Debut

"Hurry up Becs, or we are gonna be late" Aubrey called from downstairs. It had been two weeks since Luke had told Beca of the job and everyday she had been making her playlists. Tonight was the opening night, and Beca sat at her desk in the office room, headphones on, fingers tapping away at the desk. She had been in the same position since she had woken up, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Being so wrapped up in what she was doing, she didnt take any notice to a certain blonde walking into the room. Aubrey stood there for five full minutes, watching Beca work. It always made her smile, Beca always got lost in working on her mixes, and it made Aubrey happy that her DJ had something like that.

Walking over to where Beca sat, she slid her arms around the brunettes neck and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca practically jumped out of her seat, cursing as she realize who it was and why she was interrupting. "I know I know..I just gotta take a quick shower and get ready." Beca said, not really taking her eyes off the computer. Aubrey just chuckled and turned Beca's head for a kiss. Beca only half kissed her back as her eyes were still on the screen. Aubrey raised an eyebrow and kissed Beca again, this time much deeper and smiled into the kiss as Beca finally was distracted from the computer.

"You have fifteen minutes, then we have to go" Aubrey said and walked out of the room. Beca turned back to the computer. "Im sure that the play lists are great babe, now hurry up!" Aubrey called back, knowing full well what the DJ was doing.

Beca chuckled and saved everything before shutting the lap top down. After a quick shower she stood in the girls' walk in closet, staring at her clothes. She finally decided on a pair of black skin tight jeans, a red silk dress shirt, and her black vest. After quickly drying and straightening her hair and putting on her usual make up, she made sure to check her equipment making sure that it was all packed and ready. Then she checked it again.

"Are you ready? We have to go...and here Brey thought Id be the one to make us late" Chloe said from the doorway. Beca forgot what she was doing as she looked at Chloe. She was dressed in a blue, one shouldered, semi short, dress. The color almost matched her eyes, her hair done in soft curls, her make up light.

"I..I..umm...What?" Beca stuttered, not being able to form a thought correctly.

Chloe laughed and walked into the room, wrapping her arms around the tiny DJ. " I said are you ready yet? Are you ok?" she teased.

"Oh yea yea yea, Im good, we can go...and what can I say, my girlfriend looks hot as hell and I was momentarily instantly dumified, Ill get past it." Beca said with a shrug and a smirk, placing her hands on the red heads hips pulling her closer.

"Mmmhhmm sure" Chloe shook her head a little and kissed Beca lightly. "Dont look at us while your working then, or youll forget what your doing and it will all go to shit"

"Us?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Us. Now, we are already late, can we please get a move on. Im surprised it was you that made us late, I was counting on it being Chloe" Brey said from the door way, hands on her hips. Aubrey was wearing a tight sleeveless black dress that stopped just above her knees with a black shawl around her shoulders. Her blonde hair which was normally up, down, her make up light except for the bright red lipstick.

"Late for?" Beca asked, suddenly confused and licking her lips, hoping the answer was late for bed.

Chloe and Aubrey just laughed. "The exact reason why I said no looking while working. And I totes told you so on Brey thinking I was gonna make us late. Im a little offended actually" Chloe said with a pout.

"Thats because every date Ive ever taken you on in the last three years, we have been thirty minutes or more late. And its only been worse since we started dating Beca. You take way to much pride in making us forget what we were saying or thinking by just looking at you." Aubrey sighed as she checked her watch. "We are so late...Can we please go now? Its Beca's debut for gods sake. I swear, you two would be late to your own funerals, which just means that I have to live the longest to make sure it all goes to plan." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving her two girlfriends standing there with their mouths open. "Dont catch any flies" she called over her shoulder with a smirk.

The two quickly sobered up and Beca grabbed all her equipment bringing it to the car. Sam had taken Layla down to see Marrissa, so it would just be the three of them out that night. About fifteen minutes later they were pulling up in front of the club. There were neon lights every where and there was already a line around the corner. Each step Beca took towards the club, the more nervous she became. Aubrey and Chloe both linked an arm through one of Beca's and the light touch was enough to calm her.

"Thank you" She said as they entered the club. Each girl just smiled and kissed her cheek. The club was amazing. Off to the right, along the whole wall of the club was the bar. On the left there were tables and couches scattered through out the place, all surrounding the huge dance floor in the center. The DJ's booth sat up on a stage about ten feet high off the ground, on the side of that was a small area with a couple couches.

"Wow...This is awesome" Beca said as Luke came walking over to them.

"That it is. How are you lovely ladies this evening?" He asked with a smile.

"Good" The three girls replied at the same time, making each other smile.

"Thats good. Head on up to the booth, you girls enjoy the private lounge...doors open in twenty" He said before wandering off.

They made their way over to the booth, Beca immediately starting to set up, while Aubrey and Chloe sat on one of the couches. "I invited the Bellas" Chloe said as she checked her phone. "And they just got here"

"Great!" Beca said with mock enthusiasm. Its not that she didnt want them there, she did, she was just nervous.

"Your totally ruining my mood babe" Chloe said playfully. "Im going to find the girls and get the whole 'DJ Mitchell' experience." She got up and walked over to Beca and kissed her lightly as not to mess up her lipgloss. "Dont be nervous, youll do fine. See you in a bit" Chloe kissed Aubrey as well before heading outside to find the Bella's.

"She right you know. Youll do great." Aubrey said as she watched Beca, check and recheck her set up and play lists. Walking up behind her, Aubrey rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You dont know that." Beca scoffed slightly, leaning back into Aubrey.

"Actually I do...Ive seen what you can do first hand, even if I was stubborn about it at first. And your going to do extremely well. Im already so very proud of you, and Im sure Chloe would agree." Aubrey kissed the side of of Beca's head.

"I love you.."

"And I love you Becs." Aubrey smiled and walked back to the couch as the doors opened and people started coming in. Soon the place was filled and Beca was in her zone, and as Aubrey had known she would do, Beca sounded amazing. Her mixes were better then anyone else around and the dance floor was crowded with people.

Chloe had returned with the Bella's, all of which were having a great time, drinking and dancing together. After a while Chloe made her way to dance against Beca. Beca just laughed and took one of her ear phones off, putting it behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Making everyone else jealous that I get to dance with the DJ" Chloe replied like it was obvious.

"Ahh...and hows that going for you?"

"Pretty well...Most of the guys are either wishing they were me, or with us and the girls are the same. And you should see the look on Aubrey's face" She said the last part as a whisper and with a smirk.

Beca looked over at Aubrey and laughed again. While she was smiling and pretending to listen to Fat Amy's story about yet another boyfriend, she kept looking over at Chloe and Beca. Each time her eyes grew darker, and her smile faltered more and more until she was just flat out watching every move Chloe made. Beca laughed again and bumped her hip into Chloe shooing her away. "Dont use me in your atempt to have her attacking us when get home." she said with a wink.

"Again with the mood ruining...you so not fun" Chloe pouted and went to sit by Aubrey, who placed a hand on her thigh. Beca just shook her head and looked out at all the people. As she scanned the crowd, her eyes shot back to one person in particular, and her heart stopped. It couldnt be, not here, not now. The man that haunted her dreams and thoughts was standing there, smirking at her. As the song ended she was forced to look down, but when looked back up he was gone. She scanned the crowed looking for him, but couldnt find him. As panic set in, she tried to focus on what she was doing.

Around almost one in the morning, Beca had finally finished her set. She chalked up the sighting as her mind playing tricks on her because she hadnt seen him for the rest of the night. She was on such a high from her set, but it was dampened by the thought of seeing him. After packing all her stuff, she started looking for Aubrey and Chloe. When she couldnt find them, her panic jumped even higher. She started frantically searching for them, sighing a breath of relief when she finally found them at the bar with a couple of the remaining Bella's.

"Where the hell have you been? Never mind, we have to go...like now...so come on." Beca practically shouted at them. Both girls were taken aback by the way Beca was acting. Her eyes were darting all around, as if looking for some kind of evil. They were sure she didnt notice but her hands kept clenching and unclenching. They said bye to the Bellas and followed Beca out of the club. None of them spoke as Beca drove them home. Finally when they had reached home, Chloe couldnt take it anymore, something was bothering Beca, and she wanted to know what.

"What the heck was that at the club?" She asked as they walked into the house. Beca just shook her head and started checking all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. "Beca...what are you doing?" Again, Beca just shook her head. Taking each of the girls by their hands, she lead them upstairs and into their room before Aubrey had had enough of Beca's strange attitude.

"Baby...baby, stop for a second..Beca!" Aubrey finally screamed as she watched the tiny DJ continue to check windows and doors. The raised voice got Beca to stop. She turned and looked at her girlfriends, who stood there looking worried. "Whats wrong?"

Beca's eyes showed so many emotions. Love, hate, fear, protectiveness, happiness and complete sadness. Beca didnt answer her, she just walked over to them. She put a hand on each girls cheek and leaned in to kiss them passionately one at a time. After both seniors were breathless, Beca unzipped each girls dress, smirking as the dresses fell to the floor leaving them both in their underwear and high heels. Beca backed them into the bed until they both fell into a sitting position, smiling at them when they just looked up at her in confusion. "I love you both so much...I dont know what I would do without either of you"

Leaning down she captured Aubreys lips in a heated kiss, quickly asking for and reciving entrance to her mouth. After a minute she turned and did the same to Chloe, who moaned into the kiss as Aubrey moaned watching them, her hands going to Becas vest and sliding it of her shoulders. As clouded as Beca's brain was with lust and passion, she noticed as Aubrey went to start to unbutton her shirt. Breaking the kiss with Chloe, Beca smiled down at the sight of her girls. They were flushed and breathing heavy and she decided she quite like the look. This would be their first time together and Beca was going to make sure it the two knew how much she loved them by the time she was done.

"Move back" Beca's voice was deepened by the huskiness, and it only turned Brey and Chloe on more. They werent sure what got into their DJ but at that moment they couldnt bring themselves to stop something they had wanted for so long, both making a mental note to figure it out in the morning. They did as told and scooted back until their backs rested against the head board. Beca stepped out of her shoes and crawled up the bed towards them. Aubrey leaned forward to meet Beca the rest of the way, sealing their lips into a hungry kiss. Chloe moved to start trailing kisses and light nips down Becas neck, causing the brunette to break her kiss with Aubrey with a moan, her eyes closing slightly.

Chloe trailed her kisses upwards until she met Beca's lips with her own, gaining another moan from Aubrey and Beca alike. Beca leaned forward until Chloe was laying on her back on the bed before breaking the kiss. Turning to Aubrey she slipped a hand behind her and popped the blondes bra off with a flick of her wrist and a smirk. As she started leaving kisses and bite marks all over the blondes shoulders neck and upper chest, which had Aubrey biting her lip to keep a moan in, she pushed her to lay down next to Chloe, who instantly set her lips on Aubreys. Beca moved to start kissing along Chloes neck, down to the top of her bra, sliding her tongue along her skin, smirking against it as she felt Chloe's breathing pick up a little.

Reaching behind Chloe, Beca made quick work with the red heads bra as well. Beca slowly made her way down soon closing her mouth around one of Choles hardened nipples swirling her tongue against it and nipping at it softly. Chloe broke her kiss with Aubrey to gasp and moan. As Beca moved to show Aubrey the same attention, Chloe made quick work of Beca's shirt, which made her tense slightly before Aubrey pulled her up to thrust her tongue into the DJ's mouth not giving her time to think to much. Beca decided to let it go, sending a silent thank you that it was so dark in the room. When Chloe's hands started to wander along her sides, Beca surprised her by slipping her hand down the red heads stomach, under her panties and finding her clit, which had Chloe's hands stilling and her head falling back with a loud breathy moan. Beca was surprised herself at how wet the now squirming red head was, and it had her moaning against Aubreys lips.

Slowly, Beca slid her free hand down into the blondes underwear as well, smirking as Aubrey finally released a long, very loud, moan when Beca's fingers brushed against her clit. Alternating between each girls body, Beca kissed her way down to join her fingers. Pulling the underwear off both girls simultaneously, Beca smirked at them both before slipping a finger in each of them eliciting a gasp from them both. As Chloe crashed her lips to Aubrey's once more, their hands running all over each other, Beca added her tongue to her teasing of the girls. Beca moaned at her first taste of each of them, which had made them moan from the feel of the vibrations. Soon she added another finger, and then another picking up her pace.

The room was filled with the quick breathing and moans from the two seniors, which mostly included Beca's name. Before either girl knew it they both were flying over the edge, screaming out as they reached their climaxes, but Beca didnt stop she just kept pushing them until the were going over the edge for a second time. Beca sat back on her legs, taking in the sight before her. Chloe lay sprawled out on the pillows, hands above her head, breathing fast and had a nice pink flush across her body, Aubrey in much of the same position, which just made her grin in satisfaction. Proud of herself, she crawled up to lay between them as they tried to catch their breath, both curling into Beca's sides as soon as the DJ had laid down.

"That was..." Aubrey whispered, placing a soft kiss on her chest.

"Yea..." Breathed Chloe.

Beca chuckled. "Why thank you...I love you nerds"

"We love you too" They replied together, causing all three of them to laugh.

As Chloe's hand started to slide down Beca's stomach, she grabbed it softly and laced her fingers with Chloe's. "But-" Chloe started, but Beca silenced her with a kiss.

"No... Just lay here with me." Beca said when she finally broke the kiss.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and smiled a little. Aubrey grabbed the blanket and laid it over them before tucking herself up under Beca's arm thats hand was linked with Chloe's, resting it just over Beca's heart. Chloe moved in closer laying her head on the DJs shoulder and kissing her neck softly. Soon enough, the two seniors gave way to their exaghstuion falling into a peaceful sleep, while Beca laid there staring at the ceiling. Her mind resuming the spinning it had been doing since the club, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N So there we have it...Hope you guys liked it :D R&R please and thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Heres the next chapter, its kinda sad and stuff. It wasnt necissarily the plan, but I think it turned out into a good chapter. Cant be sunshine and rainbows all the time lol Hope you enjoy it anyways :) It got kinda long and I knew I could write more so I turned it into a two part chapter, this being the shorter part, its more of a filler lol Thanks as always for the reviews :)**

* * *

_Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and smiled a little. Aubrey grabbed the blanket and laid it over them before tucking herself up under Beca's arm thats hand was linked with Chloe's, resting it just over Beca's heart. Chloe moved in closer laying her head on the DJs shoulder and kissing her neck softly. Soon enough, the two seniors gave way to their exaghstuion falling into a peaceful sleep, while Beca laid there staring at the ceiling. Her mind resuming the spinning it had been doing since the club, eventually drifting off to sleep._

Chapter 11- A Downward Spiral.

Beca woke up with a start, sitting straight up in the bed. Looking down, she was glad that she hadnt woken the two girls she shared a bed with. slipping out of the bed, she walked to the dresser and pulled out the first shirt she found, smiling a little when she realized it was one that Aubrey and Chloe usually fought over. After pulling it over her head, she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She looked at the clock on the stove, groaning a little when she saw it was just after seven, meaning she had barely gotten two hours of sleep. Scrolling through her phone, she hit send when she found the number she had been looking for as she starting the coffee maker.

"_Your up a earlier then I expected._" Sam said instead of his usual greeting.

"Yea..I cant sleep. We need to talk, what are you doing?" She said, leaning against the counter staring into the back yard.

"_Im out getting Marissa and Lay some breakfast. Whats up?_" Sam asked nervously, he didnt like the way Beca sounded.

"John was at the club last night. I saw him when I was about halfway through my set. I wasnt sure if it was him, but it was...How did he find me?" She ended on a whisper.

Sam silently cursed. "_I dont know B. But I promise, he's not gonna get to you or Lay._"

"He was watching Chloe and I...Its not just Lay Im worried about anymore. I thought that, maybe, just maybe, I could do this without any thing to mess it up. That I could have a life, but I should have known better. Should have known he would keep me from being happy, even after all these years." She said, fusteratedly.

"_When the trial had ended and you werent sure what was going to happen, I promised you that everything was only going to get better, even if sometimes it didnt seem it, right?_"

"Yea but-"

"_And Ive done a pretty damn good job of keeping that promise, right?_"

"Yes Sam..but-"

"_Then you listen to me as I make you another promise. I promise you B, that your gonna have the life you want with those girls and with Lay. John is not going to ruin it, I swear to you, Ill do everything I can to make sure that he doesnt._" Sam finally stopped, letting Beca think about what he said.

"You cant make a promise like that Sam. Look, just do me a favor and have someone watching Chloe and Aubrey, please. Id never be able to live with myself if something happened to them. Ill talk to you when you get home." She said, hanging up without letting him respond. Beca made herself a cup of coffee and resumed leaning on the island. Beca was so deep in thought, she didnt know that there was someone standing in the doorway.

"So thats why you were acting like that last night.." Chloe stated,even though it sounded like a question. Beca turned around to see her standing on the other side of the island. "Why didnt you tell us?"

"Your kidding right?" Beca snapped, instantly feeling sorry as she watched Chloe's face fall, her eyes showing how hurt she was. Not just from Beca snapping but that the DJ hadnt told her that she had seen the man.

"Im sorry...I didnt mean to snap at you."

"Thats what your sorry about?" It was Chloe's turn to snap, as she became more angry then hurt. "How about Im sorry that I didnt tell you or Aubrey that I saw the man thats hunting for me?"

"Excuse me?" Beca shot back. "I dont see how I should be sorry for trying to protect you"

"Protect us? How by lying to us?"

"How did I lie? Just because I didnt tell you, doesnt mean I automatically lied about it" Beca set her coffee down on the island.

"Yes, Beca, it does mean that" Chloe crossed her arms on her chest.

Beca just stared at the red faced red head in surprise. Beca's mind was already swirling with so many thoughts and emotions that fighting with Chloe sent it into over drive. Without a word, she walked around the island and towards the front door, grabbing her keys of the table by the door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"Well since Im one of the two things you hate most, which is a liar, Im just gonna make this easier for the both of us and end this now. Ill be back later, maybe." With that, Beca was out the door, slamming it closed behind her. Aubrey shot up in bed, grimacing slightly at the loudness of the door slamming and the sight of an empty bed. She pulled on her robe and headed downstairs, noticing Beca's keys were gone. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped. Chloe sat at the small kitchen table, elbows on it, head resting in her hands. Aubrey was at her side in a second.

"Whats wrong baby, why are you crying?" She asked when she saw that the red heads face.

"B-Beca an..and I-i..we j-just had a fight" Was all Chloe said before throwing herself at the blonde, almost sending them both to the floor.

"Shh...its ok...what about?" Aubrey had to admit, she was a little torn. No doubt both of her girlfriends were upset, but she could only do something about Chloe as she realized the slamming door must of been Beca leaving. It took Aubrey a good five minutes to get what the fight was about out of Chloe between sobs, they had since moved to the couch in the living room, with Chloe sitting in Aubreys lap, her arms around and face buried into the blondes neck.

"And then..And then she said since I thought she was a liar she would make it easier for us both and end it...and then she left...she just left.." Chloe mumbled, holding Aubrey closer. Aubrey couldnt believe it, even with Beca being Beca, she was surprised that the DJ just left. As soon as she was done calming down Chloe, she was going to figure out where the DJ was and go drag her stubborn ass home.

* * *

Beca was sitting against a tree, looking out over some small lake she had found. When she had left the house she had wanted to go to a bar or something and get drunk, but knew they were all closed, but to her surprise she had found a liquor store that had just opened. Now she sat, getting increasingly more drunk, staring out at the water which had her mouth turned up in a sad smirk. It was ironic that she was looking at the water, when she felt like she was drowning in her own mind, in her feelings. She was mostly mad. At herself, for not telling the girls and fighting with Chloe. At John, for causing so much ruin and chaos in her life. As she took another sip from the now almost empty bottle of Jack, she closed her eyes trying to find some way to get it to stop.

After a while, the constant sound a phone ringing brought Beca out of her drunken fog. Clumsily, she fished it out of her pocket. By the time she got it out, there was a quiet reprieve from the ringing as she unlocked it. Beca had close to fifty missed calls and just as many texts, almost equally spread between three of the four people that meant the world to her. What made Beca laugh though was Aubrey had called twice as much as the other two, and Beca could see a frustrated Aubrey in her mind, but that was soon replaced by guilt of what she had done.

Before she could even debate calling any one of them, Aubrey's face popped up on her screen once more. "Yessss Aubrey?"

"BECA!" The blonde screamed in her ear. "What the actual fuck Beca? You dont just go storming out of our house at seven o'clock in the fucking morning. Where the hell are you?"

Beca couldnt help at smile and close her eyes listening to Aubrey, her mind calming a little when the blonde said our house, meaning she hadnt fuck up completely. "Hello? Are you there?...Beca.." The blonde continued, bringing Beca out of her mind once more.

"Yea..Im here...What was your question again?" Beca asked trying to focus, her words slurring just a little.

"I said what the hell is...wait...are you drunk?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Beca taunted the already frustrated blonde.

"Oh my god...I swear to...Where are you?" Aubrey asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"Umm Im not all that sure...but Ill be home soon...Tell Chlo Im sorry" She said standing up, leaving the bottle on the ground. She had been sitting so long, and didnt really realize how drunk she was, until she was loosing her balance and falling into the lake. What had surprised her, was even in her drunken state, she had managed to keep her phone above the water. Beca pulled herself out of the water, laughing the whole way, barely hearing a screaming Aubrey coming from the phone. "Im fine...I just fell into the lake...like I said, Ill be home soon, I promise."

"A lake?! And you shouldnt really be driving if you've been drinking" Aubrey scolded.

"Im more sober now then I was before I took a bath in the lake...I love you, see ya soon" Beca said and hung up the phone. She hadnt lied when she said she had sobered up some, looking at the bottle on the ground, she just headed to her car, leaving it behind, and heading home to her no doubt worried and pissed off girlfriends. When she finally arrived at the house, she slowly made her way inside. Hearing noises in the living room, thats where she headed. Aubrey was pacing in front of the fireplace, Chloe was asleep on the couch and Sam was off in the kitchen talking rapidly on the phone. She slightly wondered when he had gotten home before Aubrey's screech startled her.

"Beca! Your bleeding!" Beca put her hand to her head and winced slightly at the sudden pain and grimaced slightly when she saw blood on her fingers.

"I guess thats what I get for trying to go for a swim in a lake when Im drunk?" She asked, trying to lighten the very tense atmosphere that filled the house.

* * *

**A/N First, I would never ever under any circumstances beilve anyone should drive when they have been drinking. I only wrote it because it is in fact a STORY that I control the outcome of lol (and there will be no accident, promise)...Secondly, like I said, I know it was kind of a downer but the next chapter has the good stuff lol Anyways, please let me know what you thought, as always reviews are most welcomed :) Part two should be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So we meet again :D As promised this chapter is gonna be less of a downer then the last one. Its still a little sad and mushy and whatever in the beginning but it leads up to some info that will explain somethings :D Oh...and theres totally some smut, even though I dont really know what Im doing when it comes to it xD I just want to say that you guys are awesome, I mean come on, 6 favorites, 16 follow, and over 1700 veiws. You nerds rock! Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Beca! Your bleeding!" Beca put her hand to her head and winced slightly at the sudden pain and grimaced slightly when she saw blood on her fingers._

_"I guess thats what I get for trying to go for a swim in a lake when Im drunk?" She asked, trying to lighten the very tense atmosphere that filled the house. _

Chapter 12- An Uphill Climb.

Beca sat on the counter in the master suite bathroom, a very quiet Chloe between her legs trying to clean the drying blood and a very pissed off Aubrey leaned against the counter. She almost felt like a kid that was in trouble. Especially after Sam had gone all rouge over protective big brother on her. Aubrey had called him when she had calmed Chloe down. He had made it there in just over two hours, and as Beca had come to realize she had been gone for close seven. After he made she was safe and mostly unharmed, he had left to go pick up Layla. Her two girlfriends just stayed quite, their mind obviously turning. Beca sighed heavily and put her hands on Chloe's wrists to stop the red heads actions. "Im sorry...Im sorry I didnt tell you and Im sorry that I walked out. I just...I would never ever lie to you, so it hurt that you thought I would."

Chloe didnt say anything, didnt look at Beca, and neither did Aubrey. Beca grew worried when Chloe tried to step back, so she linked her ankles together, keeping the red head in place in front of her. She was scared Chloe was going to leave. As if Chloe could read her mind, her eyes shot up to Beca's but Beca just started to ramble, still being a little drunk. "Its just, when I saw him looking at you, looking at us, I couldnt breath. What the hell would I do without you? While Aubrey is the strength and hard ass of this relationship, and I love her just as much as I do you, YOU are the light of it. Your so happy and sure of..everything really, and it spreads and spreads until it forces everyone around you to be the same. And I just...panicked, because with one look at that man, all that was gone for me. The happiness, the safeness, and I didnt know how to handle it. Im sorry"

Beca had started crying, though she didnt realize it until Aubrey was wiping them away. "You still should have told us...What if one day you left for work and never came home?" Aubrey asked, sliding closer to the cryin brunette to wrap her arms around her, sharing a look with Chloe. "Did you even think what it would do to us, if werent here anymore?"

"Honestly? Not really. All I thought was what I would do with out you two, and the answer? Id be lost, worse then I was when you found me" Beca said, pulling Chloe into her arms and leaning into Aubrey, needing to the feel of their combined touches to calm herself.

"When we found you?" Chloe asked softly, speaking for the first time since Beca had arrived home.

"That day you busted into the showers, you didnt know it, but you had just brought my spinning life to a complete halt, helped me find a way out of the darkness that I had been lost in. Even after Layla was born, even though she had saved me too, I had still been lost. Until that day. And then you guys let me in the Bella's and aside from being a mom, I had something else to give me a purpose. Next thing I knew, I was happy, for the most part, and felt more alive then I had in a really long time. And then I fell in love with you both, and I swore I would never let my life bring yours into danger."

The two women stayed quiet for a few minutes looking at each other over the top of Beca's head, thinking over what Beca had said. Chloe was the first to break the silence.

"Well just know, that we would be just as lost without you Beca. And that we are going to do this together, because we are a family, and thats what families do. No more not telling us these things, its the only way we can help, is if you tell us. And I am so so sorry about over reacting, I just couldnt stand the thought that one day you could go missing and we would have never know that John was here. I totally get the protecting thing, its why I was as mad as I was. You werent letting us, protect you." Chloe kissed Beca softly.

"And thats one of our jobs as your girlfriends. Protecting you. So make it a little easier on us, and tell us when something like this happens." Aubrey said, kissing Beca as well.

"Speaking of a shower though, you really stink from the lake water and as I much as I love you, Im this close from throwing up all over you right now" Chloe smirked and held up her thumb and forefinger to signal how close she was.

"Hey now...puking is Brey's job" Beca teased, only resulting in getting a smack on the arm from the blonde. "Oww...I was kidding babe, just kidding" she said with a smirk.

"Yea well, Chloe isnt, you reak...Lets take a shower." Chloe quickly agreed and walked out of Beca's hold to start getting undressed. Shit...shit shit shit...

"Uhh...ok ok wait.." Beca hopped off the counter, looking slightly panicked. "I know...I probably should have told you sooner...but I...didnt want you to think less of me...and its something I dont really even think about anymore because well just because I dont...well except when Im being..intimate..with you two" What she had really wanted to say was feel, but couldnt bring herself to say it. "I guess ill just show you.."

Beca pulled the now dry and dirty shirt off her body. Just above the top of her jeans, they could see white scars just poking out. With a sigh, she made quick work of her pants, standing in front of them with nothing but her under wear and bra on. On her stomach was a word, the white scars bright against her slightly tanned skin. Through out the last few years, they had started fading, so Beca really didnt think about them all that often, because they hadnt been the worst of the scars that John had left her with.

Aubrey and Chloe were shocked, there on their beautiful girlfriend's skin was the word stupid, in big capital letters. It dawned on them that thats why she wouldnt let them touch her all that much the night before, and why she had ended up practically still fully clothed. Aubrey was visibly angry by the sight, and Chloe just looked sad. "Im sorry.." was all Beca could think to say, looking down at the floor, her arms wrapping around herself. Sorry, she was fucked up, sorry she had such a nasty word carved into her skin,sorry she brought them into it because she selfishly couldnt live without them.

"Oh baby...its nothing for you to be sorry about" Chloe whispered, moving to wrap her arms around the tiny, shaking, brunette. Aubrey snapped out of her head, and did the same as Chloe only walking up behind Beca, laying her head on the DJ's couldnt believe that that man had done this to her, after everything, tht he forced her to live with such a scar. Beca smiled into Chloes neck, as her brain stopped spinning and her world finally came back together.

"So um...yea..about that shower?" Beca asked hesitantly, wanting to push past the sad tension.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other for a full minute, as if having a silent conversation, which had Beca looking back and forth between the two with a wondering look on her own face. Aubrey smiled and Chloe gave a slight nod, agreeing to something Beca wasnt sure she wanted to find out about. The girls separated themselves from Beca, and quickly finished getting undressed. While Chloe moved to the very large stand up shower that was made of black marble. It had four heads on the walls and one on the ceiling, which all sprang to life as she turned it on.

Aubrey, who was still behind Beca, moved her hands to undo the DJ's bra and then quickly do away with her matching underwear, laughing when Beca jumped a little. "Calm down. You cant shower with these on" Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear, her voice noticeably huskier.

"Well I suppose not...I mean this isnt the lake after all" Beca joked, as joined Chloe in the shower, Aubrey right behind her. They resumed the position they had been in just a few moments before, the only difference was the water that cascaded them and their nakedness. Beca's arms around Chloe's waist, her face tucked into the red heads neck. Aubrey stood behind Beca, arms around the smaller girls waist, chin resting on her shoulder. Chloe's arms reached around Beca pulling Aubrey's wet body closer to Beca's,bringing them all closer together, and looking down at her girls. Beca smiled at her, sliding her arms up to rest around Chloe's neck.

Chloe bent and captured Beca's lips in a heated kiss, gaining a small moan from the DJ, causing Chloe to instinctively pull Aubrey closer to Beca, to bring Beca closer to her as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into the DJ's mouth as she moaned again when Aubrey started kissing her neck. Aubrey's hands slid up Beca's stomach to come to rest on her breasts, kneading them ever so softly. After a while, Aubrey let one hand start slowly roaming down to Beca's clit, which had Beca breaking her kiss with Chloe to moan loudly. The noise filled the shower and had Aubrey and Chloe moaning along with her. Aubrey seized her chance and claimed Beca's lips for her own.

Chloe kissed Aubreys cheek and then Beca's, only she let her lips start trailing down to her neck, then down to her sholder, pausing to lay a gentle kiss on Beca's heart. Continuing with her decent, she kissed her way to Beca's free breast, the other still occupied with Brey's hand. Taking the hardened nipple into her mouth she lightly nipped at it before swirling her tongue over it. Beca was squirming between both of them as her head fell back onto Aubreys shoulder with a moan, her body flush with heat that wasnt from the warm water flowing over them.

Beca needed more, the light touching and kisses driving her nuts. She rolled her hips into Aubreys hand, trying to get more friction to help ease the bulding need she had. It had caused the back of Aubreys hand to rub against Chloe's centre which had Chloe moaning at the same time as Beca. Aubrey just smiled, that was her new favorite sound, and she planed to hear it again, so she pushed Beca forward, causing Chloe's back to come up against the cool tile of the shower walls and Beca was now properly sandwiched between them. Beca gasped as Aubrey sliped a finger inside her with no warning as she leaned forward and captured Chloe's lips, not that Beca would utter a single complaint. Aubrey soon slid another finger inside her, while using her thumb to circle her clit. Between the sight of the two kissing and Aubreys fingers, Beca was sure she wasnt going to last long.

Beca slid her hand between Chloe and herself, immediately slipping two fingers into the red head. Beca let out a deep moan at the feel of how wet Chloe was, and it wasnt even the shower. Chloe soon joined her in moaning, breaking the kiss with Aubrey to lean her head back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth hanging open slightly. Matching her pace on the red head with Aubreys on her, Beca started leaving nips on Aubreys neck.

It wasnt long before the two were screaming out as they orgamasmed together, leaving Aubrey with the most satisfied smirk either of them had ever seen on the blondes face. "I swear the two of you will be the death of me" Beca breathed, as she tried to even out her breathing as she came down from her orgasm. Chloe and Aubrey just chuckled and they all shared a couple kisses. "Now...It seems someone was left unattended to, do to the fact she crushed us against the wall"

"I didnt hear you complaining...either of you for that matter" Aubrey said with another smirk. Chloe chuckled again and kissed Aubrey.

"Im definitely not complaining...just stating a fact is all" Beca said as she turned around and pushed Aubrey up against the opposite wall. Sinking to her knees in front of the blonde, Beca left a kiss on Aubrey's hip before running her tongue along her folds before dipping it inside. Chloe had moved up on the side of them, capturing Aubreys moan in her heated kiss. It wasnt long before Aubrey was moaning out Beca's name against Chloe's lips as she found her own release.

"Ok...I guess we will all be the deaths of each other then" Aubrey said after her breathing returned to normal. With a smile on each of their face's, the three women finished their shower and made their way into their room to lay in bed after getting dressed. They were all curled around each other in a mass of arms and legs that intertwined. Beca had almost immediately fell alseep, or so they thought, which had made the two seniors laugh. "I think we should ask her" Aubrey wishpered softly into the quiet room.

"I think so too...But I think we should wait a little while longer. She may not of said it, but I broke her trust a little today, and I need to fix that before we can." Chloe replied just as softly.

"No you didnt...and then answer would be yes" Beca mumbled sleepily which made the other two jump a little, she moved in closer to Chloe. "I would love to be both of yours wife...now shut up and sleep please" Chloe and Aubrey shared the same huge smile and then attacked Beca, kissing her all over her face causing the DJ to groan playfully. "You guys suck...I hate you" she pouted.

"You love us, and you know it" Chloe laughed.

"Eh, it comes and it goes." Beca shrugged closing her eyes once more.

"Well its gonna come and go for the rest of you life, so you better get used to it." Aubrey said with a smile before they all fell asleep with the same shit eating grin on their faces.

* * *

**A/N And there you have it! Does it make up for the last chapter? Cuz I totally thought it did. What with the shower sex and the getting engaged. Well as always, let me know what you thought :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N HEY! So I know I totally suck at updating recently, and Im sorry. But, to totally make up for it, heres a happy happy cute packed chapter, because..well just because lmao So I hope you like it and dont forget to review. Sorry its kinda short lol Enjoy nerds :D **

* * *

_"You love us, and you know it" Chloe laughed._

_"Eh, it comes and it goes." Beca shrugged closing her eyes once more. _

_"Well its gonna come and go for the rest of you life, so you better get used to it." Aubrey said with a smile before they all fell asleep with the same shit eating grin on their faces. _

Chapter 13- A Family Day.

Beca woke up when there was a sudden weight on her chest and an incessant tapping on her cheek. "Aww ma, come on I dont wanna get outta bed and go to school" she whined with a small smirk on her lips, her eyes still closed. The delighted laughter that followed had her full on smiling.

"But mommy, Im supposed to say that" Layla giggled.

"Eh...Im allowed to not want to get up to you know" She said, wrapping her arms around her and shrugging. She rolled them so they were laying sideways, stilling slightly when she saw Aubrey staring at her smiling. This was the first time Layla had woken Beca up with either of her two fiances in the bed. Beca relaxed an a bright smile came to her face as she recalled the night before and the way she already was thinking fiances instead of girlfriends.

"Your moms good for sleeping in. Isnt she so lazy?" Aubrey asked Layla, who nodded and smiled. Beca smile grew, it was not as awkward as she thought it would have been.

"Hey, its not lazy, its a love of sleep." Beca said as she yawned, causing the two girls in front of her to giggle.

"Me and Chloe made breakfast mommy, so you have to get up." Layla said, kissing her mom on the cheek. Beca saw Aubrey bite her lip so as not to correct Laylas grammar and Beca just laughed and nodded an ok at the blonde.

"Its Chloe and I ladybug, not me and Chloe." Aubrey said gently, visibly relaxing a little at the correction, Beca laughing again.

"Oh..ok..Thanks Brey" Layla smiled and jumped onto the blond giving her a hug. "Chloe and I, made breakfast, get up and come eat with us" She said and ran from the room.

"I swear I dont know where she gets the energy..." Beca laughed and looked at Aubrey.

"If I didnt know better, Id swear she was Chloe's." Aubrey mused as she move across the space that separated them. Beca automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde. Beca placed a soft kiss on her lips, still smiling from the interaction she had just saw. There werent a lot of things that Layla got, but her no touching policy was one of them. So it was a surprise when she hugged Aubrey, and Beca's heart had melted at the sight.

"Yea..she definitely has the energy to be." Beca laughed and kissed her again. "We better go, if we dont, when she comes back shes gonna have a glass of water..."

Aubrey laughed, thinking Beca was joking, but it soon died away as she saw that Beca was, in fact, not smiling. "A glass of water?!"

"Yea...She gets it from my aunt. They think its the funniest thing in the world to see me jump up, soaked, and sputtering like and idiot" Beca laughed finally and moved to get out of the bed. Aubrey followed, and the two made their way downstairs. Beca smiled and stopped in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the scene before her just yet. Chloe was sitting at the table, a smiling Layla in her lap with Chloe's arms around her, the two chatting away.

"So...your telling me, that your mom knows almost every word to Finding Nemo?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Well not every word, but all the good ones." Layla replied.

"And I shall call him, squishy, and he shall be mine, my squishy, here little squishy" Beca said as she walked up to the pair taking Layla from Chloe and squishing her close causing the little girl to squeal in delight and her fiances to laugh.

"Mommy, let me go" Layla giggled and Beca set her back down in Chloe's lap, which surprised Chloe a little and it must have shown.

"What? Now you both have a new cuddling buddy and will leave me alone" Beca said with a shrug. Chloe and Layla looked at each other and then both smacked Beca on her arm. "Oww...what the...See, told you she really could be Chlo's" Beca said,looking at Aubrey, as she moved her chair closer to hers. "Im sitting over here with the sane one of the family" she teased them playfully shaking her head. They all just laughed and went about eating breakfast together. It was so natural, that Beca had just sat back in her chair with a cup of coffee in her hands that rested on her chest, watching them all interact with a proud smile on her face.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Beca asked when breakfast was done and cleaned up and the four of them were on the couch together.

"Can we go feed the ducks mommy?" Layla asked from her spot in Chloe's lap, having reclaimed it when they entered the living room.

"Yea...and maybe this time we can see you swan dive Becs" Aubrey taunted with a smirk.

"Sure...and after that, we can go find that video of yours on youtube..." Beca laughed as she watched the smirk fade from Aubreys face.

"Ok...then we can-"

"Enough you two, I swear, your more child like the Lay is..." Chloe said cutting off Aubrey's retort, shaking her head. "Lets just get ready and go." Beca and Aubrey simultaneously snorted. "What?"

"You? Just get ready and go?" Beca asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously Chlo, you dont even know the meaning." Aubrey laughed and Chloe scoffed a little and got up, heading upstairs to get ready.

As they had suggested, it was almost a full hour later before they had actually reached the lake. Aubrey and Beca had teased Chloe the whole way there, Layla laughing the whole way. They chose a spot and laid the blanket they had brought down. Chloe had seen a rent a boat shop a little ways down the side of the lake, and as much as Beca protested, she was out numbered and forced to go out on the lake.

"What if someone steals our stuff?" Beca continued her protesting, even though she had already lost.

"Cmon Beca, really? First, we can totally see our stuff from here, and second, we are already out, you can still be complaining" Aubrey chidded.

"Stop being a party pooper mommy. We totes feed the ducks easier out here." Layla said. Beca's mouth dropped.

"She didnt just say what I think she said did she?" Beca asked, fully aware that she already knew the answer.

"Umm..yea...I totes taught her that word." Chloe said with a smirk that would rival one of Beca's.

"Your so dead...I cant believe you taught her that.." Beca said, even though she was smiling.

"Yea mommy...Totes, is totes the best word ever" Lay smiled.

Beca's face shifted to something mischievous, and all three of the other girls stilled.

"Beca...what are you-" Aubrey didnt even get to finish before Beca jumped out of the boat,grabbing the side and making sure it tipped the rest of them out as well. As they all came up sputtering, Layla latching herself onto Aubreys back, they just glared at her. Beca shrugged slightly and with a smirk started swimming back to the boat that had floated off after the waves of them falling in.

Once she was sitting in the boat, she reached a hand out to help them back into the boat, but was pulled from it by three sepreate hands. "Okay okay...I think Ive been in this lake enough times in the last twenty-four hours, dont you?" Beca huffed when she surfaced, looking up into three smiling faces, which only made her smile in return.

"I suppose your right...here let me help you" Aubrey said offering Beca her hand.

"Actually, I dont think I want to take my chances...Ill swim back" Beca teased and swam off to the shore.

"Well I hope you find nemo!" Chloe called after her. The three girls took their time rowing around the lake,enjoying the scenery and quiet.

"Are you guys gonna marry my mommy? Cuz you really make her happy, and I like seeing her happy" Layla broke the peaceful silence. Aubrey and Chloe were shocked to say the least that the little girl had been so forward.

"Well...would you want us to? Because that would mean we would be your mommies too..if you wanted." Chloe asked, pulling the girl into her lap, not all that sure if they should be having this conversation with out Beca.

"Of course! I like living in the house with everyone, I dont want to have to go back to auntie Marissa's" Layla said, obviously saddened at the thought of leaving her mother.

"Aww sweetie...you know mommy is just trying to do whats best for you right?" Aubrey asked, placing a hand on the young girls back soothingly.

"I know...but I just want to stay here with you guys" Layla curled into Chloe.

"Well, you dont have to worry...because yes, we are most definitely marrying your mom, and we wouldnt let you go anywhere, we promise" Chloe said, kissing the top of the girls wet head. Layla squealed a little and jumped up wrapping her arms around both women, causing them to laugh and hug her tight. When they returned the boat and made their way to where Beca lay on the blanket, Aubrey suddenly shushed them pointing to a sleeping Beca. She walked to the cooler and pulled out one of the water bottles and opening it.

She stepped up above the sleeping DJ and dumped the water on her head. Beca jumped up so fast, she almost fell right back over. "What what, Im up, im up" Beca looked around to see her three favorite people laying on the ground, doubled over in laughter.

"I hate you guys..." Beca said as she sat back down on the blanket, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting just a little.

"Aww babe..Im..Im sorr..sorry, I couldnt help myself" Aubrey stuttered between laughs.

"Yea well I wont be able to help myself that I fall asleep on the couch tonight" Beca mumbled, Chloe and Aubrey instantly stopped laughing. "Thats what I thought" Beca smirked. They spent the rest of the afternoon just being a family, laughing and playing and enjoying their time together.

* * *

**A/N so there you have it, what did you think? huh huh? Dont be shy, I dont bite...much ;)Special thanks to KissKendrick for the help, and if you havent read her story ****Silence****, you so totally should because its AMAZING! Anyways...Review please :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here we are again :D Im really sorry its been a while since I updated. Ive been going through some really hard personal stuff and it made it hard to finish this particular chapter. But I had to get it done in order to move on so...yea lol Anyways.. Its a long chapter, more on the darker, sadder side. Helps set up future chapters. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Trigger warnings for abuse and sexual abuse.**

* * *

_"Yea well I wont be able to help myself that I fall asleep on the couch tonight" Beca mumbled, Chloe and Aubrey instantly stopped laughing. "Thats what I thought" Beca smirked. They spent the rest of the afternoon just being a family, laughing and playing and enjoying their time together._

Chapter 14- The Threats.

Beca was having the greatest night. The club was full, everyone was enjoying her mixes, a few of the Bellas had popped in, and Beca was excited to go home after work. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had just over an hour left before she was off. Letting herself get lost in the music, she scanned the crowd like she had done every day she worked since her first day. Beca had been doing her best not to be jumpy or to worried, as she hadnt seen John since that day,which worried her more then relieved her. Sam had made sure to have a couple undercovers in the crowd on the nights she worked, keeping an eye on her. Which had calm Aubrey and Chloe enough to not fight with her every time she went to work.

Tonight though, something felt a little off, but Beca pushed it out of her mind. As her set came to a close, she didnt notice that she was being watched. Packing up her equipment, she smiled as Luke came walking over to her. "Whats up dude?"

"Not much Beca, awesome set tonight" He replied leaning against the booth.

"Thanks. And Thanks again for getting me this gig..Its amazing" She said as she swung her bags onto her sholder.

"You deserve it. You know I think your the best DJ around" He said with a smirk. The chatted for a few more minutes before walking outside. Sam refused to let her drive home, so she sat on the curb and waited for him to show up, it was a little odd that he wasnt there already, he usually was there fifteen minutes before she got off.

"Seems that the equipment I gave you paid off, didnt it?" Came a deep familiar voice behind her. Beca froze, her breath catching in her throat. Slowly standing up, she tried to make sure her face was as emotionless as possible before turning around. Beca couldnt believe that she was really looking at John, she had hoped she would never looked at him or hear his voice again. There he stood, at almost six feet tall, black hair,green eyes that held hate and amusement, dressed in a black shirt black jeans and boots.

"What are you doing here?" She had meant it to sound like a threat, uncaring, but it came out scared and cracking a little.

"Well you see...a little birdy told me that we had a daughter...which is funny, because I dont remember you ever telling me such a thing." He took a step closer and she instinctively took one back, into the street.

"I have a daughter, yes...but you sure as shit do not" She spat back, the thought of him being any where near Layla giving her enough strength to stand up to him for the first time.

"See..thats funny, because when I saw you at the park a few days back, that little you had with you, although she looks a shit load like you, I can see me in her. And are you really playing house with two women?" John smiled at her, and her stomach turned. He had been watching them, and she didnt even know it.

"I swear to God, if you go near any one of them...I...will...kill...you." Beca said, her voice strong and sincere, taking a step towards him instinctively making sure he heard every word. John was taken a back by the action but just smiled bigger.

"Well well, look whose grown up, got herself of big girl pants" He mocked. "Are you sure you want to make threats you cant follow through on?"

"I was forced to grow up. The day you starting beating me, I grew up. I was forced to grow up again when you forced yourself on me, and I was forced to grow up, yet again, when I became a mother at the age of 16. After all you've done to me and put me through, trust me, I am more then capable to follow through on it. " Beca was shaking, hands clenched by her sides.

"Hmm...well how about you show me how grown up you are now.." John grabbed her arms and pulled her in close, crashing his lips on hers. Beca stilled for a second, memories crashing over her. Just as they threaten to take her completely, the only three faces that could have saved her came into her mind. She bit his lip causing him to let her go before pulling back and punching him with all she had in her, blood started pouring from his obviously broken nose.

"What the fuck you stupid bitch?" He yelled, and back handed her once and Beca could taste the coppery taste of blood soon after. As his hand came back for a second, she caught it, shocking him yet again.

"That was the last time you will ever touch me." John opened his mouth to speak but lights flashed on high as a car came racing down the road, and Beca smiled. "That would be my friend, the detective, care to see what he says on the matter?" John paled and looked between her and the approaching the car stepping back.

"This isnt over...you and me..we are far from over." He said before running off.

As soon as he was gone, she dropped to the ground, her emotions finally taking over. The car came to a halt and Sam was at her side, phone at his ear as he talked to his team. "Its ok B, Im here..its ok" he said in between talking into the phone. He was looking around for signs of John. Sam had seen the outline of two people in the street when he had turned the corner, and when he turned the high beams on, had saw Beca and John. Sam placed a hand gently on the small of Beca's back.

"Dont touch me!" Beca screamed at him and moved away. "Where the fuck were you?" She didnt really want to lash out at Sam, she knew that he would never hurt her, but she couldnt breath, couldnt focus, and he was the only one there so anger is what came through first. Anger at John for following them, watching them. Anger at Sam, for being late. Anger at herself, for being scared. "Just..take me home...please..just take me home" she said as tears started pouring down her face.

Sam grabbed her equipment, putting it in the car, and after a last scan of the area and getting Beca into the car, he sped off towards the house. Beca hadnt of even realized they were there until her car door opened and Sam stood there awkwardly. "We really should get inside...we been sitting out here for twenty minutes." He said, his words barely making it through the fog in her mind. She just nodded and got out of the car.

Beca walked into the quiet house, up the stairs, and after checking on Layla, locked herself in the bathroom. All she could feel were his hands and mouth on her, all she tasted was blood and him. Stripping out of her clothes she turned the shower on and got in, not even bothering to let it warm up. Grabbing the wash cloth she put some of Aubrey's body was on it and then began scrubbing at her skin as she let the water wash her tears away. In just ten minutes, he had brought everything crashing down for her.

_Stupid...Worthless...Piece of...**Bang Bang Bang**..._Beca was startled from the repeating track of insults that were running through her mind. The knock came again, and then again. "Beca, I swear to god...open this door or Im breaking it down" Sam's voice called through the door. Beca had long ago stopped scrubbing at herself, once all the skin she could reach was raw and red.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Came Aubrey's voice through the door. Of course Aubrey was there, Beca should have known. Aubrey had insisted on staying up on the nights the girls didnt accompany Beca to the club to make sure the DJ got home.

"Yes its necessary. Last time she locked herself in the bath-"

"You dont need to say it, I already know. I also know, that she hasnt done that in a long time, and I have faith in her that she wouldnt go there.." Aubrey said, and Beca calmed a little, hearing that Aubrey had so much faith in her.

"I dont know if I want to take that chance." Sam snapped at her. Beca was out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, throwing open the bathroom door.

"You will _not_ speak to her like that...Im sorry you dont seem to have as much faith in me as I thought you did, because I told you when the last time it happened and I thought you believe me when I said I had stopped." Beca glared at Sam, grabbing Aubrey's wrist and pulling her into the bathroom. "Now go do your job, and protect my family. John has been following and watching us and I dont understand how that is, if you had been doing it in the first place. This is_ your_ fault Sam." Beca slammed the door in a very shocked Sam's face.

"Baby, what happened to you?" Aubrey asked worriedly as she looked at the tiny DJ. Beca's skin was still red from all the scrubbing, but didnt look as angry as it had when Beca had first stopped. Her eyes puffy and blood shot from the crying. Her lip split and swollen from her encounter. There were hand marks on her arms in the form of look in Beca's eyes, broke Aubrey's heart and she moved to hug Beca, who took a step back, and her heart broke more.

"Sorry..its a habit...I..He..John" Beca stuttered and thats all Aubrey needed to hear, pulling Beca into her, holding her as close as she could. Beca had stiffened at first, but as soon as the warmth of her body and the scent of Aubrey washed over her, she calmed and relaxed into the hold. Wrapping her arms around Brey's neck, Beca started to cry again.

"Shh, its ok baby, Im here...its ok" Aubrey whispered, she had one hand on Becas lower back and the other on Beca's head. They stayed like that for a while, long after Beca had run out of tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beca shook her head and extracted herself from Brey. Walking to the sink she grabbed her tooth brush and Chloe's toothpaste and started brushing her teeth, again and again. She had used the girls stuff instead of her own because they were the only two scents and tastes she ever wanted to experience. Aubrey realize she was doing the same to her teeth as she had done her skin. "Beca..stop"

"I cant...All I taste is _him_." Beca said while she reloaded her toothbrush. Aubrey grabbed Beca the arm and spun her around, Beca dropping the toothbrush in surprise. Before she could even breath, Aubrey's lips were on hers, tongue asking for entrance. Beca was shocked and let her in, more shocked that she needed the kiss as much as she did then the actual kiss itself. Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss, barely noticing the pain coming from her lower lip. When they broke apart, Beca's lips turned up in a very small smile.

"That definitely worked so much better" She breathed.

"Good...Im sure you dont want to talk about it now, but I need you to tell me at some point. ok?" Aubrey asked quietly, pushing some of the wet hair behind Beca's ear. Beca nodded. Opening the door, they found Sam leaning against the wall, he looked sad and hurt. Beca didnt say anything and just kept walking past him to hers and the girls bedroom. Chloe was curled up asleep in the bed, looking peaceful and happy. Beca turned to leave, not wanting to disturb it, only to find Aubrey standing there shaking her head and nodding towards the bed.

Beca threw one of the oversized t-shirts and slid into the bed, laying all the way to one side on her side looking at a sleeping Chloe. She felt the bed dip and her vision was soon filled with a expressionless Aubrey who grabbed Beca by the waist and rolled her over so she was now between her and Chloe. A sleeping Chloe instantly curled into Beca's side, letting out a content sigh. Beca stiffened slightly. "I know that you think you dont want to be touched, that you shouldnt be near us, but right now thats probably the only thing you need. So just lay there, and know that you are safe and loved." Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear before laying her head on the DJ's chest to listen to her steady heartbeat. Beca relaxed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, knowing what Aubrey said was the truth. "And dont even say it...nothing was your fault."

Beca smiled slightly, Aubrey must of felt her take a breath to say she was sorry. "What did I ever do to deserve you two?" Aubrey just smiled up at her and kissed her softly so as to not hurt Beca's lip before returning to her position. Beca smiled slightly in to the darkness, more relaxed then she thought she would have been. Beca didnt know how long they laid like that before she fell asleep a semi peaceful sleep. Aubrey on the other hand had laid there holding Beca close, like at any moment she would disappear. She couldnt understand why bad things always seem to happen to Beca. It was a few hours later that Chloe woke up, she cracked an eye to see what time it was before rolling over and snuggling into Beca, her eyes settling on Aubreys green ones. Aubrey's eyes were full of fear and anger and the want to protect, which made Chloe uneasy.

As she went to ask Aubrey what was wrong, the blonde shook her head slightly and motioned to the door. Chloe slipped out of the bed, and when she looked at Beca, she gasped. "Wha-" Aubrey slapped her hand across Chloe's mouth and pulled her into the hallway closing the door until there was just a crack open. She pulled Chloe a little further away from the door and turned to her. "Im not all that sure what happened, but I do know that John was the one behind it. Which means Sam and his team havent been doing a very good job of watching her. I need to talk to him...and I need you to stay calm, because one of us has to...for Beca."

"How the hell do you expect me to stay calm Aubrey? I just woke up and found one of my finances with a split lip and bruises on her arms? Or the fact that neither her or my other fiance saw fit to wake me up when she came home?" Chloe whispered angrily, not wanting to wake Beca.

"She didnt come to us, Chloe. I only knew something was wrong when I heard Sam trying to talk to her threw the door, not that she heard him. He started banging on the door and I didnt want you or Lay to get woken up. Beca only opened the door because he snapped at me, and believe me, in the state she was in, Im pretty sure she had no intention of coming out of that bathroom for a while. Would you have rather woken up to find her scrubbing her skin raw or brushing her teeth so much that I swear she was trying to have none? Because thats how I found her and Im telling you, its not something you would have been able to deal with calmly." Aubrey whispered back just as angrily and Chloe took a step back from her. She wasnt mad at Chloe, and she regretted it imidiately. "Im sorry baby, I didnt mean that...I just...She looked so scared and lost, and Im so angry that it happened, that Sam isnt doing his job."

"Its ok Brey" Chloe said softly, moving to wrap her arms around the woman. "I get it. Id be just as upset..only crying...so your right, I probably wouldnt of handled it well. You go talk to Sam, and Ill go lay with our girl until she wakes up." She kissed Aubrey softly and headed back into their bedroom to find Beca thrashing about in the bed. Chloe carefully moved her way in and wrapped the tiny woman in her arms. Beca calmed, still sleeping, clutching at Chloe like she would die if she didnt.

Aubrey, meanwhile, had made her way downstairs and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "What the fuck is wrong with you Sam? And how the fuck did this happen? I thought you said you had three under-covers watching her?" She yelled, Sam's head shooting up out of his hands.

* * *

**A/N ok, so there you have it. Again, Im sorry for the late update. Also sorry, I guess thats kind of a cliffhanger lol I might not get the next chapter up tomorrow, but it should be up by sunday night, this I promise you lol As always, reviews are most welcome. They make my day and make it easier to write lol Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I can honestly say I love you guys lol You make this all worth it. Your reviews mean the world to me, and make me smile. So thank you :D Ok so heres the new chapter. Ive technically had it written since late last night but I was so tired and thats not something I usually am (insomnia) so I crashed lol Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Aubrey, meanwhile, had made her way downstairs and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "What the fuck is wrong with you Sam? And how the fuck did this happen? I thought you said you had three under-covers watching her?" She yelled, Sam's head shooting up out of his hands._

Chapter 15- A Fight and A Compromise.

"First of all, I dont know who you think your talking to." Sam said calmly, standing up. "Secondly, I do have three of my guys watching her. They left thinking I was there, because I usually am."

"So... What your telling me...Is that you... Were FUCKING late?!" Aubrey never was one to swear, but she was so angry that it was just happening. Sam dropped his gaze to the ground, ashamed. His yes, barely audibly. "You have got to be kidding me. What was so important that you were late?"

"I dont see how thats any of your business" Sam said, looking up at her finally.

"You dont...Thats funny" Aubrey mock laughed. "How is it not my business? You left my fiance unprotected when there is a psychopath out looking for her. And he just so happened to find her, and smack her around a little, because of whatever the fuck it was!"

Beca shot up in the bed at the sound of yelling, a little disoriented. There was a small chuckle behind her and she turned her head to see a smiling Chloe. The smile faltered a little at the sight of Beca's swollen lip, and Chloe couldnt help but to place her hand on the side of Beca's face and ran her thumb softly across it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Beca looked to the door when she heard the muffled yelling. "Whats that about?" Beca laid back against Chloe, who was leaned against the headboard, a sleeping Layla curled into her other side, making Beca smile.

"Aubrey's really upset with Sam. If it gets quiet, she killed him" Chloe said, laughing slightly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked as she ran her fingers lightly up and down Beca's arm.

Beca slowly told Chloe about the events of the night before and as she spoke, she moved down some to lay hear head on Chloes chest. Laying her arm across the red heads stomach, she gently ran her fingers through Layla's hair. "I was so angry, and terrified. All I kept thinking was that he had been so close to us, and no one even knew. When Sam got there, I stopped being angry first and terrified second, and was just mostly terrified." She looked up at Chloe. "And then I came home, and Brey knew what I needed and it was the first time anyone has just known how to help me." Beca could swear she saw a bit of jealousy in Chloe's eyes. "And when she made me sleep in the middle, and you curled against me like you usually do, everything went away." Chloe smiled, eyes brightening.

"Well good. Because we'll aways be here to comfort you, its in the job description as your future wives" Chloe said and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Aubrey's voice came through the cracked door. Beca jumped out of the bed, and ran down stairs.

"Whats wrong?" Beca panted. Aubrey spun around and found a bent over Beca' trying to catch her breath and Choe who was trying not to laugh at Beca's dramatics.

"First..After all the cardio I made you do, there is no way your that out of breath. And if you are, then I guess you need to be my running buddy." Aubrey shook her head at Beca. "And secondly, Sam was late because he was on his way back from a six hour trip to your aunts and back. And I was just about to ask him why" Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest, turning back to look at Sam. Sam was staring at Beca, pleading and guilt in his eyes.

"You should ask me, seeing as I sent him there." Beca said quietly. Aubrey whipped right back around. "I asked him to go get a couple things for me. I mean yes, this was the wrong time to do it. Today, in fact, would have been a much better day to do it as its my night off and we can stay home and he could of had someone watch the house." Beca said, looking right back at Sam, trying to get him to understand why she was so mad. "Yes, he should have made sure at least one of the guys had stayed behind when he realized he was going to be late. Yes,Sam, you should have at least called me, and I would have stayed in the club." Sam's shoulders dropped. " And yes, Sam and his team obviousy have some kind of weak spot because John has been following and watching us. But Sam isnt the only one who is at fault here."

"Oh, and who else do you suppose there is?" Chloe asked.

"Me." Beca said simply. "If I had gone with my gut feeling that something was wrong last night and called Sam, or even one of the body-dogs," Sam smiled a little at the nickname for his team from Beca, it always made him laugh. "then none of this would of happened. But I thought just because I didnt see him, he wasnt there. I know better now"

"Beca..Im so sorry...I-" Sam started apologizing.

"Its not me you need to say sorry to Sam. Its my family, because now, they are as in much danger as I am. If I knew they would listen, I wouldnt let anyone of my girls leave this house until he was caught." Beca said, crossing her own arms. "And before you say anything Brey, its different, this is my mess, and you shouldnt have been put in danger"

"Oh..kinda like how Aubrey and I dont want to leave the house now? Not that you'll listen." Chloe said, walking to stand by Aubrey. "Its the same Beca. We love you, and we dont want to see this" She waved her hand at Beca's face. "to happen ever again. We didnt want you to be out of the house since your first night at the club when you saw him. But we know how stubborn you are and how much your music means to you, so we didnt say anything. Which, if its not obvious now, was a bad choice on both our parts."

Beca opened her mouth to argue with Chloe but couldnt help but close it and smirk at her. "You spend way to much time with Brey. " Beca unfolded her arms and ran one of her hands threw her hair. "Look. How about we agree to disagree on this one. It is different. But you do have a point, so lets make a deal." She walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their faces. "Ill take some time off of work if you do. I know you have vacation time and Im sure my boss would understand. We can stay here, or go somewhere, it doesnt matter. So long as we are together." Chloe and Aubrey were smiling like idiots, both throwing their arms around their tiny DJ.

"Deal" They said together.

"You, on the other hand" Beca said as she extracted herself from the two girls and looked at Sam. "While I was wrong for asking, you were wrong for going when you did. Now, your going to fix all this. You do whatever you have to, and you find him. Because if he comes near me or my family again, I will kill him, and Id rather not end up in jail. Im kinda happy with where life is going for once, and Id like it to stay on that track." Sam smiled a little and nodded. "Did you get them?"

"I am sorry." He said walking forward to hug her. "And duh, of course I got them"

"I know you are Sammy, its ok. And good shit, Ill get them later. Now, Im going back to bed with my fiances and daughter for a little." She smiled and pulled the girls upstairs and they all got into the bed and curled up, Beca and Layla in the middle. "I love you both, so much. And Im sorry that your in danger because of me. But I honestly dont know what Id do if I didnt have you both in my life."

"This isnt your fault Becs. I love you too. Now get some more sleep, Im sure your exhausted" Aubrey whispered in her ear, tightening her hold on her from behind and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I love you both too. We are totally the cutest family ever" Chloe beamed at them, playing with Layla's hair. "We should totes have another kid. Im sure Lay would like someone to play with"

Beca and Aubrey groaned. "Cant we get through this and the wedding before you start throwing more kids at me? I mean, I love Lay, but thats because she mine and awesome, I dont know if Im ready for a mini you or Brey." Beca joked, laughing when Chloe pouted.

"Shes right were Chlo, ones enough for now" Aubrey laughed and Chloe just pouted more, causing them both to laugh again.

"If you keep pouting it will stay there" Beca said, poking at the protruding lip and chuckling. Chloe shrugged and closed her eyes, the pout eventually turning to a smile. Beca couldnt help but smile as she lay there, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N And there we have it. What did you think? Curious about what Beca had Sam get? Hahaha As always, reviews are most welcome :D Next chapter will be up tonight, or tomorrow morning as I have nothing to do until Tuesday :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know, I know, I know...Im SOOOOO late with the update. Yes I made it rhyme, because Im that awesome :D Im sorry! :D This chapter is all lovey dovey cuteness and smut lol Enjoy :D**

* * *

_"Shes right were Chlo, ones enough for now" Aubrey laughed and Chloe just pouted more, causing them both to laugh again._

_"If you keep pouting it will stay there" Beca said, poking at the protruding lip and chuckling. Chloe shrugged and closed her eyes, the pout eventually turning to a smile. Beca couldnt help but smile as she lay there, drifting off to sleep._

Chapter 16- The Rings.

"Ok ok ok, I was just making sure. God, your so mean sometimes" Beca said into the phone as she walked around the empty house making sure it was everything was right. "Yes your are. Worst big brother ever Sammy." She chuckled. "Ok, thank you!" She hung up the phone and ended up in the living room. Sam and her had moved all the furniture around so the area in front of the fireplace was clear. They had also move the flat screen t.v to sit on the shelf above it, the dvd player sitting next to were quite a few blankets spread out and even more pillows, the couch parallel to the self of the fireplace giving them something to lean against to watch the movies. The coffee table covered, as was the rest of the living room and most of the house, in candles with a bottle of champagne and three glasses in the center. Between the fire and the candles, the room was a light in a soft glow from the flames.

It had been a few days since the incident and Sam had taken Aubrey and Chloe to their jobs and helped explain the situation and why they had to take immediate vacation leave. Layla had been bugging Beca to go see Marissa so she reluctantly agree, Sam promising to stay with her. Checking out the window, her millionth time that night, she smiled seeing Ray in one car and Chris in the other, two of Sam's best guys. The other two were on the back side of the house, and between the four of them, Beca felt protected.

With the house being empty beside Beca and her two fiances, Beca had decided that she would make this night the night. Everything was set up the way she wanted it, and she was getting nervous as she waited for Sam to drop the girls off. When a car horn sounded from outside, she smiled and walked out. Chloe and Aubrey stood saying good bye to a hug addicted Layla, who jumped out of Aubreys arms when she saw Beca.

"Mommy, did you know that Brey has this really big office with a huge desk and nice comfy chairs?!" The little girl screamed as she jumped into her mothers waiting arms.

"Oh does she now? Well, she is gonna be some big time fancy lawyer so I would hope they gave her a big office" Beca smiled, hugging her daughter. They exchanged their good byes and Lay got back in the car and Sam pulled off. "Ok..so..If you ladies would please close your eyes, I have a surprise" Beca smirked, bending her elbows offering them to the girls. Each slipped an arm threw and did as asked.

"Im surprised you didnt put bags over our heads like we did for initiation night" Aubrey mused.

"Oo oo is there Boone's Farm in there?" Chloe asked, bouncing a little.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well Im not as weird as you are and closed eyes works just fine for me, Brey. And Chlo, no, no there is not" To which Aubrey laughed and Chloe pouted.

Beca had left the door open, so as she walked through it she kicked it closed. Stopping in the door way to the living room, she left the two girls standing there to quickly go lock the door and set the alarm, knowing if she didnt now she would forget to later. Making her way back to her girls, she smiled and stepped in front of them, back to the fire place. She grabbed the two boxes from the coffee table, putting her hands behind her back. "Ok. Open."

Chloe and Aubrey gasped at the sight before them, both smiling. "Alright...so I know we didnt go about this the formal way, but we as a couple dont usually do that anyways. I wanted to make this official. I want everyone to know that you both are mine. Mine to hold, to kiss. Mine to laugh with and at. To cook for, to make music for. Mine to love, and to be loved by. I want them to know that I am yours. Yours to do all those things with as well. So.." She got down on her knee, putting her hands out, palms up with the boxes. "Will you, Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale, be my wives?"

Chloe squealed and lunged forward taking Beca down to the floor behind her. Thank god I put pillows down... "Yes!"

"Take the dramatics down Chloe, we have technically been engaged for a few weeks now." Aubrey teased. "But yes, Beca, I would love to be yours, and I would love it even more your you to be mine" She smiled and joined the two on the floor, kissing Beca deeply.

"Theres no way else Id rather it" Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. Opening the boxes, the two rings were completely different but at the same time, they were the same. Both were a black metal base with intricate designs on the metal. One had sapphires set about, the other emeralds, each matching the eyes of the respective woman. "These, were my moms and aunts rings. There mom and aunts before them, and all that sappy stuff. When my aunt saw my mom at the court house for the trial, and saw she was sitting on Johns side, she had walked up to her and slapped her. Then she took the ring back, saying she didnt deserve it, that their mother and aunt would have been disgraced for her to wear it." Beca slid the rings on their fingers.

"Now, neither of us knew that I would end up marrying one woman, let alone two, but my aunt says it must have been fate, because now I get to give them to you. I couldnt of ever found rings that I thought were more worthy of either of you." She smiled and kissed them both softly. "Its a hell of a coincidence that they match your eyes though, so it really must have been fate"

Chloe and Aubrey giggled. "I figured we could lay here and watch movies all night. Theres a couple pizza's in the oven and another bottle of champagne in the fridge."

"Wow. Look who's being all romantic and sweet" Chloe giggled.

"Eh, it happens on occasion." Beca smiled.

"You should make a habit of it, its nice" Aubrey commented.

The three girls moved themselves and the pillows around until they were just right. After opening the bottle and pouring the two girls a glass and handing it to them, Beca got up and headed to the kitchen to get the pizza. When she returned, she stopped, and smiled at the sight before her. Aubrey and Chloe were laying down, arms and legs around each other, making out like there was no tomorrow. Beca just shook her head and put the pizza down, she should have known leaving them alone would lead to that. Figuring that the two really hadnt had time with themselves and that they all would end up sleeping there, she decided to slowly make her way through the rest of the house and blow out all the candles so as not to burn the house down.

"You know...if I was any less sure about my place in this relationship, Id be very jealous right now." Beca smirked as the now half naked, pants half way down her legs, Chloe pushed a pantless Aubrey off of her, Beca's smirk turning into a laugh when Aubrey looked at Chloe like she had to heads. Chloe's faces was redder then Beca or Aubrey had ever seen it. "Its ok Chlo. I dont mind, it was hot, and I know that I was more then welcome to join, but the look on your faces was priceless and well worth it."

Chloe pouted and turned away from the now hysterically laughing Beca and Aubrey. Beca got down on the ground on the other side of the red head. "Aww come on baby, I was kidding." she said between laughs. "And you know it. The last time you walked into a room and I had Brey pinned to the wall, we all ended up in bed for the day because, and I quote" she lifted her hands to make air quotes. " 'thats totes the hottest thing, like, ever. Bed. Now.' is what you said. Not that Im complaining" Beca smirked, and Aubrey was clutching her sides from laughing so much.

"Shes right babe, I would do the same thing if it was me walking in on you two" Aubrey said, finally sobering up, Chloe's pout still there. Beca laughed once more and leaned forward, kissing Chloe deeply causing the pout to disappear, Aubreys laugh turing to a moan as Beca thrust her tongue into Chloe's mouth. "Yep. Definitely one of the hottest things ever..." she said huskily.

Beca broke the kiss with a smirk. "Ill second that. Now, can you at least put a shirt on? Not that I dont love seeing you in all your glory...but Im starving, sooo" Beca shrugged and her smirk grew. Aubrey was laughing again and Chloe couldnt help but join this time.

"Fine...but you need to lose the pants then, its only fair" Chloe smiled brightly as she pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her jeans the rest of the way off. Beca chuckled and did as told, standing up. She slowly undid the button and slid the zipper down, with a smirk in place and the eyes of her fiances on her every move, Beca slowly leaned down as she slid her jeans down her toned legs.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much" The two replied in equally husky voices. Beca rejoined them on the floor and they chatted about random things as they ate. Chloe and Aubrey decided on the movie, seeing as Beca really didnt care what they watched, she had other plans. The three of them were curled up together, Beca insisting on being in the middle with a mischievous smirk on her face.

About half way into the movie, Beca smirk grew as she slowly, and nonchalantly started drawing patterns on her girlfriends bare thighs. Both were so into the movie, they barely noticed what she was doing. Beca chuckled softly to herself and moved her dancing fingers up further. It took a few more minutes, and a lot more moving up, for either girl to take notice. Aubrey had been first, gasping and turning to look at Beca. Hearing Aubrey's gasp had made Chloe instantly aware of the wandering hand on her thigh.

"Really Becs, you cant let us get through one movie any more?" Chloe asked, pretending to be bothered, which only caused Beca's smirk to return.

"Ok...Finish your movie..." Beca said slowly and nodded at the screen, retracting her hand. Chloe smiled a little and played along, returning her attention to the movie. Aubrey had no intentions of going back to the movie and welcomed the kiss Beca soon placed on her lips. Smiling into the kiss, she deepened it, her tongue meeting Becas. Beca moved to straddle the blonde, moaning as she felt Aubreys hands slide up her stomach under the shirt, and come to rest on her breasts over her bra.

Chloe bit her lip from moaning, her head was still forward, but she was watching the two out of the corner of her eye. "You play so dirty..." She finally relented and moved closer to the pair, helping Aubrey pull Beca's shirt off before making quick work of the DJ's bra. Chloe bent down and captured Beca's nipple in her mouth, biting it softly before soothing it with her tongue.

Beca's head fell back with a breathy moan. "So do you...and besides, I dont see you complaining" Chloe smiled against her skin and kissed her way up Beca's skin to her lips.

"Not a one" Chloe whispered, her lips hovering over Beca's and with a smirk she turned her head and claimed Aubrey's instead. Aubrey was chuckling into the laugh, but it soon turned into a moan as Beca let her hands slide up her sides, cupping her threw her bra. Beca forced the two to break apart when she pulled Aubrey's shirt off and reached behind her to undo her bra, Chloe rid herself of her own shirt and bra before reattaching her lips to Aubrey's.

Beca smiled to herself, and slowly kissed her way down Aubreys exposed skin. Stopping at her right breast, she made sure to kiss, lick and nip at every inch before give her left one the same attention. Aubrey broke the kiss with Chloe with a whimper as Beca's lips left her skin. Beca smirked up at Aubrey as she pulled the blondes panties down her legs slowly, and then settling between them. Beca ran her tongue slowly along Aubreys center, moaning softly at the taste of her blonde fiance.

Aubrey crashed her lips to Chloes once more, one hand resting on her hip, pulling her closer, the other had found its way to Beca's hair. As thier kisses grew more needy and heated, Chloe broke the kiss on a gasp. "Brrreeeyyy" she whined, figiting next to the blonde. Brey smiled, she knew Chloe was addicted to skin to skin contact. "I know baby.." Brey whispered, her hand slipping from Chloe's waist to her core. Chloe moaned softly at the feel of Aubreys fingers sliding into her.

Beca traced numbers and letters against Aubrey's clit as she slid two fingers into her, smiling as the blonde called her name. As Beca set a steady pace that was quickly driving Aubrey insane, Aubrey tried to focus the same attention the red head. In a matter of minutes, the house was filled with shouts of ecstasy from the two girls. Beca made sure to get every last taste of Aubrey's orgasm before kissing her way up to her lips. As Aubrey slipped her fingers from the fast breathing Chloe, Beca pulled her hand to her mouth and cleaned Chloe's arousal. "mmm my two favorite tastes." Beca said with a smirk.

The smirk was short lived as Chloe pulled the tiny DJ to lay between them. Chloe kissed Beca deeply, moaning slightly from the taste of herself and Aubrey mixed together on Beca's tongue. Aubrey wasted no time in placing herself between Beca's legs and teasing the girl. It wasnt until Beca's fingers wound their way into her hair and forced her to stop, did Aubrey give her what she wanted, what she needed. Without warning, she slid three fingers as deep as she could into the brunette. "Fuck" Beca moaned, her head falling back onto the couch behind her. Chloe nipped at Beca's neck before soothing it with her tongue and sucking on it until she was positive the would be a mark. Beca didnt last long before she came undone, screaming out. As she lay there trying to catch her breath, she was dimly aware of Aubrey moving back up her body.

"If I died right now, Id be happy" Beca laughed breathlessly.

"Well theres no dying allowed, so just stick with the happy part" Aubrey chuckled and kissed her softly before cuddling into her side.

"Yep, its forbidden" Chloe smirked. "And Im certainly not done with the both of you, and I dont know when Sam's coming home, so we should move upstairs."

"Sam and Lay are staying at Marissa's until tomorrow night, so we can stay here as long as we like." Beca smiled and kissed her softly. "Besides, we have three more movies to watch" Beca just smirked and nodded towards the rolling credits of the first movie. Chloe and Aubrey laughed. Beca got up and put another movie in before returning to the floor, laughing when she saw that they had closed the gap she had just left. "I promise, I wont distract you this time...much" She shrugged and forced her way between them with a smile. They both laughed again and laid their heads on her chest, Beca's arms securely around each of their waists. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Aubrey said placing a kiss to her collar bone.

"Me too, I totes love you both so much" Chloe squealed and turned her attention to the movie. The three of them had never been so happy and content then they were in that moment.

* * *

**A/N And there we have it, the ring. Its official, they are getting married! lmao Anywayys, tell me what you thought, I always love getting reviews. You nerds are awesome :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I know I know Im an ass lol Sorry its been a while since i updated. Life, its happens lol And mine has been so great, Ive been in a happy bubble with the person I love ;D Anyways, heres the next chapter. This is more or less a filler chapter. All cutesy and stuff. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too babe." Aubrey said placing a kiss to her collar bone._

_"Me too, I totes love you both so much" Chloe squealed and turned her attention to the movie. The three of them had never been so happy and content then they were in that moment. _

Chapter 17-A Messy Breakfast and a Lazy Day.

It had been almost two months since Beca had given them their rings. The day after when Layla and Sam had gotten home, Beca had talked to Layla about what was going to happen. Brey and Chloe had joined eventually,and it had gone better then Beca thought it would.

**_The sound of two car doors slamming brought Beca's attention to the front door, looking up from the cup of coffee in her hands. The door flew open and Layla came running in. Beca smiled. "Hey baby, how was Aunty Marissa's?"_**

**_"It was good. We had pizza!" She practically screamed._**

**_"Shhh..Brey and Chloe are taking a nap. Im glad you had fun." Beca laughed and picked her daughter up, placing her on the counter. "I have something to talk to you about, its really big and important."_**

**_Layla laughed and put her hands on the sides of her mothers face. "You think everything is big and important mommy." Beca laughed and kissed Layla's nose._**

**_"Ok...well this is super duper big and important. You know how some of your friends have two mommies or two daddy's?"_**

**_"Yeah...and I already know, I get to have three!" Layla screamed again, obviously excited and happy._**

**_"LAY!" Beca whisper yelled playfully at her daughter. "Yes you are, are you ok with it? I know its a little wierd but they make me really happy and I know you love them both so I figured Id make them stuck with us. And in door voice please, I told you the-"_**

**_"They, are already up, so theres no point in telling her to be quiet. Welcome home ladybug, how was your visit?" Chloe asked from behind the pair, causing Beca to jump._**

**_"It was good. Im happy Im home though, I missed you guys" Layla jumped of the counter and walked over to Chloe, who picked her up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Mommy was just about to tell me about you guys getting married. Like I didnt know or something" Layla laughed._**

**_"You..how...what?" Beca stuttered and scratched the back of her neck, a confused look on her face._**

**_"You two should know better then to do that to her. One of these days her brain will explode, and then we will be wife and mother less" Aubrey said as she walked into the room walking over to Beca, kissing Lay and Chloe's cheeks as she passed. "Welcome home sweetie." She said to Lalya._**

**_"I already knew mommy, Brey and Chloe and I talked about it. And how could I not like it, I just got three welcome home kisses."_**

**_"Is that so? You three have little tea parties when you talk about me, or is it just around the dinner table?" Beca teased playfully._**

**_"None of that...we did it when we went to the lake" Layla said with a laugh._**

**_"Mhmm sure, sure. Im glad your happy about it, because I gave them Nana and Aunty Marissa's rings last night, so they are definitely stuck with us now" Beca smiled and wrapped and arm around Aubrey's waist._**

**_"No complaints from us on that one" Brey mused and kissed the top of Beca's head._**

"Momma Chloe?" Layla whispered, waking Chloe who smiled at the name.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Chloe asked, lifting the covers so the little girl could slide in. Looking at the clock she saw it was just after seven in the morning.

"I couldnt sleep, can I lay in here?" The little girl asked, even as she climbed into the bed and curled into Chloe.

"Of course, why do you think we have such a big bed." Chloe laughed softly.

"Because mommy is a bed hog and doesnt know how to share." Layla said looking at a sleeping Beca who was on the other side of the bed, legs and arms sprawled everywhere. She moved and her hand landed on Brey's face, causing the blonde to wake up.

"Beca..really?" Aubrey grumbled, pushing the offending arm away.

Beca moved again curling into the blonde's side still sleep as if to say sorry. Chloe and Layla laughed. "Your right kiddo, thats definitely another reason."

"Can we make pancakes for breakfast?" Layla asked moving to lay between the red head and blonde.

Aubrey chuckled. "Your just like your mother, always thinking about food."

As if on cue, Beca yawned and opened her eyes. "Whats this about food?" Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and started laughing.

"Yay! Everyone is up, now we have to make pancakes" Layla laughed. Soon the little family made its way down stairs. Beca had set herself up at the table to work on mixes while the other three had begun to cook breakfast. When it was done, they set the table and sat around it. Almost half way through, Aubrey was laughing at Beca and Layla.

"How did you both manage to get syrup all over your faces and in your hair?" She asked, an eyebrow arked, teasing them. Beca and Layla looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Brey...the look on their faces is even worrying me" Chloe looked between the two brunettes, wondering slightly if she should be getting away from the table. Beca smirked, looking down at her food, she carefully picked up a couple pieces of pancake.

"Its funny...We were wondering the exact same about you babe" Beca's smirk grew as Aubrey's face grew confused and worried. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what Beca meant, Beca had pulled back the fork and let it go. The pieces of pancake had stayed on the fork, but syrup had flow off. It had landed all over Aubrey, whose face was one of pure shock. Layla and Beca started laughing as Aubrey just sat there, eyes closed, mouth open in a big "O" shape.

"Oh Beca..you didnt just do that.." Chloe said, trying to hold in her laughter but failing.

Aubrey opened her eyes, and squared her shoulders. "Ok" was all she said. She stood up slowly, grabbing the bottle of suryp as she did. Walking over to Beca, she leaned down and kissed her softly, before smiling at her innocently. When she stood back up, she put the bottle above the DJ's head upside down. The cap opened with a snap and there was a loud gasp that filled the room. As the bottle emptied on Beca's head, it rolled down her face, neck and shirt.

Aubrey put the bottle on the table as she laughed and turned around to make her way back to the table. Only to be stopped by the feel off something hitting the back of her head, and sticking.

Beca, Chloe and Layla we laughing so hard they didnt realize that the blonde had turned around and picked the plate of scrambled eggs up. One by one they were each showered in the eggs, abruptly stopping the laughter, but only for a second before food started flying everywhere and the laughter started up again. It ended up being Chloe and Beca against Aubrey and Layla. Each team had found somewhere to barricade themselves. Beca and Chloe behind the island in the kitchen, using the food that had been left to stay warm on the counter as ammunition. Layla and Brey, crouched behind the chairs and the table.

It was a good half an hour before the food stopped flying and four sets of hands were up in surrender. "Ok ok ok, the house is enough of a travesty now" Aubrey said as she stood up, grinning.

"Oh my god, how the hell did you get the pancake to stick to the ceiling?" Chloe asked as she looked up at it and laughed.

"Eh, Ive had my fair share of getting things to stick to other things" Beca said shrugging.

"Like the time you tried to get uncle sammy's hand to stick to hi-" Beca had all but leaped across the room, placing a hand over her daughters mouth.

"Sweetie...I though we decided to never ever talk about that...ever again. Uncle Sammy didnt think it was as funny as we did." Beca said laughing slightly, getting two very confused and humored looks from her girlfriends. They made quick work of cleaning the kitchen up, and then themselves.

They ended up all cuddled together on the oversized couch,watching a movie. The two brunettes laid in mirrored positions, sleeping. Beca lay with her head in Aubrey's lap, the blonde slowly running her fingers threw her hair, Layla laid the same way on the other side, her head in Chloes lap.

"How ever are we supposed to watch any movies in this house if the two of them are always falling asleep?" Aubrey asked as she looked down, smiling at the sleeping pair.

"Easy...we watch them with out these two" Chloe laughed.

"So not the point Chlo" Aubrey smiled and leaned over to kiss the red head softly.

"And Im so not sleeping...just resting" Mocked Beca. "besides this movie is so boring"

Chloe and Aubrey laughed. "You think all movies are boring"

"Not true...If I must admit it once again, The Notebook, probably is one of the greatest love stories ever written" Beca said as she opened her eyes to look at her girls. "But that doesnt mean you have to make me watch it all the damn time." She laughed.

"And your supposed to be a bad ass" Aubrey mocked Beca, earning a playful slap from the brunette.

"I AM a bad ass, you two just make me enjoy doing some less the bad ass things" Beca smiled and stuck her tongue out.

They spent the rest of the day curled up together, enjoying each others company, and the simple act of being a family. Deep in Beca's mind, she couldnt help but wonder when the other shoe would drop, and shatter her happy life.

* * *

**A/N And there you have it, I know kinda shortish, but like I said its just a filler to get to the drama lol As always, please review and tell me what you thought :) **


End file.
